


The Witch's House

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Break Up, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Character Death, Corpses, Death, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, Gore, Guilt, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Murder, Mutilation, Mystery, POV Craig Tucker, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Horror, Redemption, Rituals, Sad Craig Tucker, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Survival Horror, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig and his friends were in a car accident during their trip to Kansas. When Craig came to, he and his friends found themselves in a house owned by a family of three, the Tweaks. At first, Craig assumed the family were very nice people who were just helping them out, but Craig soon realize that there was a darker secret behind them.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Original Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	The Witch's House

The back of Clyde's car smelled and filled with Taco Bell wrappers, nachos, and what I can only presume to be a shit ton of weed. I squirmed around in my seat, pushing any trash away with my foot, and cracked open a window to get some fresh air. Even with that, I feel like I'm sitting on a pigsty right now.

"Clyde, do you ever clean your car?"

"Rude! I cleaned it yesterday!" Clyde exclaimed, but kept his eyes on the road.

"This is what you call clean?" I huffed as I nudged a moldy nacho chip as far away from me as possible.

"Mind keeping that on your side? There’s barely any space here, and I really don’t want to know what crawled over my boots earlier,” Token said.

"If your car was gonna be this messy, Clyde, I wouldn’t have agreed to go on this trip," I said.

"Hey, I don't hear Jimmy complaining,” Clyde huffed.

“O-o-only because I don’t want to b-b-breathe in the s-s-stench in here, o-otherwise I-I’m going to t-t-throw up,” Jimmy said, covering his nose as he shifted a bit in the front seat.

“This is so gross, Clyde,” I sighed.

“Hey, we all agreed to go on this trip together, and since I’m the only one who actually has a car since Token’s car is in the shop, and both you and Jimmy don’t have cars, just suck it up and quit complaining! Besides, we’re on vacation, we should be happy we’re doing this road trip together,” Clyde said.

“As much as I love taking two weeks off from work, where exactly are we going on this road trip?” Token asked.

“Y-yeah, y-you never told us w-w-where we’d b-be going, just t-t-told us t-t-to bring our stuff and t-t-that we’d be on the r-r-road for t-t-two weeks,” Jimmy said.

“Aw come on, guys! It’s not the destination that’s important, it’s the journey, our bonds as bros, seeing nature’s true beauty, and-”

“Where are we going, dumb ass?” I sighed.

“Okay okay okay...so...I heard that there was a giant taco eating festival in Kansas, and you know me! I had to go, but I didn’t want to go by myself,” Clyde said.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” I frowned.

“We’re spending two weeks in Kansas...just to watch you eat a giant taco?”

“Not any normal giant taco you see online, the world’s biggest taco! Everyone around will be coming to Kansas...just to eat that massive...delicious...taco,” Clyde sighed happily, “hope they have enough hot sauce.”

“That’s it, I’m jumping out of this car,” I said. I was about to open the door, but Token stopped me.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys where we’d be going until now, and I know I could have gone by myself, but it’s been so long since we hung out! You all have been busy with work and stuff, and I miss hanging out with you guys! This trip would bring us all together, just like the old days!” Clyde said.

“.....”

“....W-well...i-it has been awhile s-s-since it’s b-b-been us f-f-four,” Jimmy said.

“And I’m sure there are plenty of fun things to do in Kansas for two weeks,” Token said.

I sighed, “okay, fine. Let’s go to Kansas and see this giant taco,” I said.

“Yes!” Clyde fist pumped.

“Keep your hands on the wheel Clyde, we still got a few more hours till we reach Kansas, and I’d like to get there in one piece,” Token said.

“This will be great, guys! We’ll bonding like best bros ever!” Clyde grinned.

“W-w-whatever you s-s-say, Clyde,” Jimmy chuckled.

As everyone else continued to talk, I stared at my phone, hoping and waiting for one message, but no matter how many times I refreshed the page, there was still nothing.

“...Waiting for a text from your ex?” Token asked, looking at my phone.

I sighed, “I texted him last Friday, and still nothing,” I said.

“Come on, Craig. You and him broke up last month. You gotta move on,” Token said.

“I know...I should...but I still deserve a fucking explanation! Who fucking breaks up with someone over the phone?” I frowned.

“Guess he didn’t want to face you in person! Might make things awkward,” Clyde added.

“That still doesn’t explain why the sudden break up. I mean...I know we haven’t been doing so well for awhile now, but...he never even tried to talk to me. He just called me, said he wanted to break up, and then hung up and blocked my number before I could say anything!” I huffed, “....is there something wrong with me?”

“D-d-don’t say that, Craig. T-t-there’s n-n-nothing wrong with you a-a-at all,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, that guy is just being a jerk! He didn’t deserve you,” Clyde aid.

“Yeah. The moment I saw him, I knew he wasn’t good for you. I just didn’t say anything since it looked like he was making you happy...until now,” Token said.

I sighed, “yeah well...it’s over...and I don’t even know why,” I said.

“Forget him, Craig! If you ask me, he isn’t that good looking anyways! Even all his snapchat photos are average at best,” Clyde said.

“Wait, you were looking at my ex’s snapchat?”

“...Well...I may have followed him when you guys were dating...so I can get tips on how to get a nice bod like his, b-but I immediately unfollowed him after he broke up with you and basically ghosted you,” Clyde said.

“Craig, just don’t worry about it. You’re already taking a year off from school and already stressed enough with work and stuff. Just relax and enjoy the trip. Who knows...you might meet someone way better than Charlie,” Token said.

I sighed, “yeah...okay,” I said. I still stared at my phone, wondering if Charlie will ever text me back with an explanation.

Even though I do want to spend time with the guys, I just feel like everything is going out of control in my life, and I can’t do anything about it.

* * *

We’ve been driving for nearly three hours now, and all of us were getting tired of sitting in Clyde’s smelly car for this long.

“Ugh...are we any closer to a gas station?” I frowned.

“Almost, just a few more miles, guys,” Clyde said.

“I really need to go,” Token said, crossing his legs and trying not to piss himself.

“Why don’t you just pee in the fields? I can park right now and you can go,” Clyde said.

“I am not going to pee with you guys nearby,” Token said.

“It’s not like we’re gonna watch, Token!” Clyde exclaimed.

“I don’t care! I am not peeing on the side of the road. That’s just gross,” Token said.

“Alright, we’ll reach the gas station soon, just...try not to pee in my car, dude,” Clyde said.

“Yeah, it’s already gross enough in here,” I sighed.

“Rude!”

We soon arrived at a small gas station, seeing an old man sitting at the front, rocking in his rocking chair. The moment Clyde parked the car, we all got out, relieved to stretch our legs and not feel sick.

“That’s fucking it, Clyde, we are cleaning your damn car, right now,” I said, opening the doors and grabbing all the wrappers and trash and throwing them into the nearby trash can next to the gas pumps.

Token rushed over to the old man, “excuse me, do you have a restroom around here?” Token asked.

“In the back, sonny,” the old man said.

“Thank you,” Token then started rushing behind the building.

“I-I’m gonna b-buy some snacks for the road,” Jimmy said.

“While you’re at it, see if they have any air fresheners,” I said.

“G-g-got it,” Jimmy said and walked inside the store.

Clyde walked over to the old man, wallet in his hands. “So how much for the gas?” Clyde asked.

“Twenty bucks,” the old man said.

Clyde takes out twenty dollars and hands it to the old man,” here you go,” Clyde then went towards the pumps and started filling the gas tank.

“Where you boys heading to?” The old man asked, still rocking in his rocking chair.

“We’re heading to Kansas to see the world’s biggest taco,” Clyde said.

“I see, well best be careful on the road, boys. A lot of people get into accidents on the open road, and a lot of folks also end up going missing,” the old man said.

“Missing?” I asked, looking up.

“Yep, especially around the woods. Most of us call it Dead Wood Oak for it’s mysterious happenings. A lot of people go into those woods, but they never come back out.”

“Why’s t-that?” Clyde asked.

“Well...if you ask me...I believe it’s because there’s witches in those woods,” the old man said.

“Witches? Really?” I frowned.

“Don’t believe me, sonny?” The old man asked.

“I’m sorry, but I’m an astronomy major, so I believe in science, not...made up scary stories about witches,” I said.

“But dude, didn’t you tell me that you were taking a year off because you weren’t sure what you wanted to do with your life? With the addition of Charlie breaking up with you?” Clyde asked.

“Clyde, that’s not the point I’m making here, so shut up,” I sighed, “I’m just saying that people going missing because of a witch is unlikely. There’s probably other reasons why people are missing,” I said.

“Well whether you believe me or not, it’s all up to you, but better be careful, who knows what will happen to you boys,” the old man said. The way he said it made it sound creepy and unnerving.

“W-we’ll be careful, thanks,” Clyde said.

Token soon came back, looking better. At the same time, Jimmy came out of the store with a few bags of chips, and the air freshener.

“W-will this do?”

“Not really a huge fan of lavender, but good enough,” I said. I started spraying the insides of Clyde’s car.

“So, how long till we reached the festival?” Token asked.

“Just four more hours. We’ll reach the town by eight in the evening,” Clyde said.

“Oh joy,” Token sighed, “at least the car will smell a bit better now,” Token said.

“My car isn’t that bad!” Clyde whined.

While the Token and Clyde were arguing and Jimmy was busy stuffing his face, I noticed that the old man was looking at us. I looked at him, confused, but he turned his head around and continued to rock in his rocking chair.

“Hm….” I turned back around and kept spraying the inside of the car, trying to ignore the old man.

Still...I couldn’t help but notice how the old man looked...scared. Wonder what that was all about.

* * *

It was around six in the evening and I was taking over driving duty since Clyde was too tired. Everyone was sleeping, so it was quiet...aside from Clyde’s snoring.

I placed my phone on the dashboard, still hoping to get a message from Charlie, but I still got nothing. I looked at my phone for a few seconds before looking back at the road, feeling my heart aching.

Maybe the guys were right, I should stop hoping to hear from that jerk and just...move on already. It’s over.

I sighed and decided to ignore my phone. As I was driving, there was a sudden bump in the road, causing my phone to fall from the dashboard and onto the floor.

“Ugh...damn it,” I huffed. I hope my phone didn’t get dirty. I thought of reaching over and grabbing my phone since there weren’t any cars around, but decided against it since I just wanted to get to Kansas as soon as possible.

I was about to ignore my phone, when suddenly, I hear it. My phone ringing, telling me I had a message, but the ringtone that was used, I recognized it anywhere. My heart skipped a beat, and I turned my head to look at my phone. The screen lit up, showing me who messaged me. It was Charlie.

“....” I felt my heart racing as I looked back from the road to my phone on the floor. I bit my bottom lip, not knowing what to do. He finally replied, but I’m not sure if I should look. “....Screw it. That bastards has some explaining to do,” I said. It should be fine, there weren’t any cars around me on the road, and I just gotta grab my phone really quick and stay on the road. “Come on...nnng…” With one hand on the steering wheel, I leaned over and tried to reach for my phone. It was a bit difficult since my phone was pretty far from my reach, but I didn’t want to wake up Jimmy and have him grab my phone, he’d probably not let me have it once he knows that Charlie finally texted me.

I lean a bit more forward, trying to grab my phone. When my fingers touched the side of my phone, I quickly reached out and managed to grab my phone back.

“Got it,” I smiled.

“Nnngg...w-what’s g-going...C-Craig! L-Look out!” Jimmy exclaimed.

I sat up, realizing that a truck was in front of us. I turned the wheel, and we ended up swerving on the road until I lost control. We ended up getting off the road and into the woods. I tried to control the car, but I was panicking too much, while everyone was screaming.

“Tree!” Clyde exclaimed.

The car crashed into a tree, my head hitting the top of the car. I ended up going in and out of consciousness.

I wasn’t sure what was happening, I couldn’t even see if my friends were okay. I could only focus on the pain in my right leg, sides, and head. When I tried to open my eyes, I saw that I was being dragged out of the car, but soon closed my eyes again. I hear voices, but I could barely hear them. One thing is for sure that one of them sounded like a woman.

“Poor dears. That was quite an accident.”

“Wonder if they’re still breathing.”

“I checked them all, they’re breathing, but badly hurt.”

I didn’t recognize the people talking, so I can only assume they saw us crashing and hopefully are trying to help.

“H...help…” I said, trying to stay awake.

“Oh dear, he’s still awake,” the woman said.

“Let me check on him, mom.” I suddenly see a pair of green eyes looking at me, but couldn’t make out their face. “His leg is badly hurt. We gotta take them to the house.”

“Alright family, let’s get these boys inside before it gets dark. Wouldn’t want the wildlife to devour them now, would we?”

“Oh no, we wouldn’t like that at all!”

I didn’t know what they were talking about, but I didn’t stay awake long enough to listen to anything else they said.

I blacked out.

* * *

My phone began ringing and I quickly picked it up after I was finished with my shower. I smiled when I saw that it was from Charlie.

_ “Hey. Haven’t heard from you for awhile. What’s up?” _

_ “Craig. We need to talk.” _

_ “Oh? Well I hope you’re going to tell me that we have a date this Saturday. We haven’t gone out for awhile now, and I miss spending quality time with you.” _

_ “Craig. This is more important than any stupid date.” _

My smile dropped and I started getting concerned. I know Charlie and I have been arguing a lot lately, but I thought some time away from each other would resolve it.

_ “Okay...what is it?” _

_ “....I wanna break up with you.” _

My heart stopped.

_ “W-what? Why?” _

_ “Shouldn’t it be obvious?” _

_ “No, it’s not! Look, I’m sorry for making you mad and everything! Just...can’t we talk about this? Why don’t you come by my apartment and we can talk face-to-face?” _

_ “I’m not coming over, Craig. I’m with someone else.” _

My heart was aching as my hands began to tremble.

_ “Please...what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Please...don’t do this to me. Did five years together mean nothing to you?” _

_ “...Goodbye, Craig.” _

Charlie hung up without saying a word. He didn’t tell me what I did wrong. I tried to call him back, but my heart sank when I realized he blocked my number.

My hands began to shake, I felt like throwing up, tears were falling from my eyes. I stared at myself in the mirror, I glared at my reflection. Did he hate me? Did he see too many flaws? Was I not good enough for him? What did I do? What’s wrong with me? Why was this happening?

_ “....Ah...ah…ah!” _

I let out a scream as I punched my mirror, not caring that shards of glass was cutting my hand. I stared at the broken mirror, tears in my eyes.

Why? Why is this happening to me?

* * *

I wake up with a start, my body drenched in sweat, but the moment I sat up, I let out a painful groan as I clutched my sides. I looked down and saw the bandage wrapped around my abdomen and chest.

“W-what?” I looked around, seeing that I was in an unfamiliar room. Where the fuck was I?

The door to the room suddenly opened and a woman wearing a green dress and short brown hair came inside, she was holding a large tray with a bowl filled with water and a cloth.

“You’re awake! That’s great,” the woman smiled.

“W-who are you? Where am I?” I asked.

“Where are my manners?” The woman giggled. She placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. “My name is Hellen Tweak. My husband, son, and I found you and your friends near the road. We heard the crash and came and saw all of you injured and unconscious, so we brought you all to our home and patched you all up,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Nngg...well thank you, but wouldn’t it be wiser to call an ambulance?” I asked.

“I’m sorry dear, but there isn’t a nearby hospital for miles. It would take almost a whole day to get help, and we knew we couldn’t leave you all outside in the woods, especially when it was getting dark outside,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“You’re kidding me...ah…” I cursed as I fell back on the bed, hissing in pain, not only did my sides hurt, but my leg was killing me.

“Careful now. I used to be a nurse, so I was able to stitch your cuts and wounds, so I recommend not moving too much. Wouldn’t want you pulling one of your stitches out,” Mrs. Tweak giggled.

“Thank god you’re a nurse. Otherwise the idea of you sticking a needle into my flesh wouldn’t be a good idea,” I said.

Mrs. Tweak chuckled, as if it was the funniest thing she has ever heard. “You’re funny, I quite like you, Mr….”

“Oh uh...my name is Craig Tucker,” I said.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Craig,” Mrs. Tweak shook my hand and I couldn’t help but notice how cold her hands were. They were almost freezing. “Well I came by to check up on you, and I’m so glad you’re awake now. Your friends have already woken up and are joining my family for dinner. Why don’t you come join us?”

“That would be nice, thank you,” I said. I slowly sat up, but noticed that my right foot was in a cast. I wasn’t sure how I was going to walk.

“Oh, here you go,” Mrs. Tweak said, handing me a cane, “if you have trouble walking, I’ll be here to help you, dear.”

“It’s fine, thank you. I’ve broken a leg once before, so I know how to walk with a cane,” I said.

“Great! Then why don’t you follow me and I’ll take you to your friends,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Um...sure,” I said. Was it me or was she smiling way too much. I’ve never seen someone so...happy and positive. It was almost nice...and unsettling at the same time.

We left the room together and I looked around. The house was surprisingly big. We were on the second floor, and yet there were so many doors. I looked at the walls, seeing a couple of family photos, all of them showed three people. Mrs. Tweak, a man who I presume is her husband, and someone who looked to be around my age. He was kinda cute.

“So...you and your family live all the way out here?” I asked.

“That’s right. My husband and I love nature, so we chose to live in the woods, built our house, and made a living by selling wood that my husband would cut himself. I usually do the housework and cooking, and my son usually helps my husband with work,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I see...well you must be living well considering how large your home is,” I said, “but are you sure it’s safe to live out in the woods? Aren’t you worried about wild animals?”

“Don’t worry dear, the area we’re in doesn’t have many animals, and we do have ways of protecting ourselves,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I see...but what about supplies? It must take you awhile to get stuff,” I said.

“Oh dear, we don’t drive. We don’t even have a car,” Mrs. Tweak said.

That surprised me, “then...how do you get to the nearest town or anywhere for that matter?” I asked.

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “we have ways,” Mrs. Tweak said. I was confused with what she meant, but decided not to ask. I didn’t want to look nosey. Still...how are they able to live here and get all of this furniture and stuff? “You don’t have to worry about anything, Craig. We have plenty of supplies to last us for years, so if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Okay. Thank you,” I said.

We reached the stairs and Mrs. Tweak helped me walked down. I held her hand as I slowly walked each step. I nearly tripped and Mrs. Tweak managed to help me from falling.

“Careful. Wouldn’t want you breaking your neck now,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Um...thank you,” I said.

Once we were down, Mrs. Tweak suddenly grabbed my face, looking at me with a smile on her face. I wasn’t sure what she was doing, but being this close, it was almost embarrassing. Also, does this woman ever not smile?

“You have a nice face, Craig.”

I blushed, surprised by the compliment, “oh uh...thank you. You have...beautiful eyes,” I said.

Mrs. Tweak giggled, “well you should look at my son’s eyes, they’re quite exquisite.”

“Um...okay,” I said.

Mrs. Tweak smiled and continued walking ahead, I followed her closely. I’ll admit, she’s a bit...strange...but seemed nice. After all, she did save me and my friends.

Once we reached the dining room, I saw Token and Clyde sitting at the table, they looked up and were happy to see me.

“Guys, you’re okay,” I smiled as I walked towards them.

“You too! So glad you’re alive!” Clyde said, hugging me.

“Ow! Clyde, careful,” I hissed.

“Oh! Sorry!” Clyde apologized.

“Damn, you look worse than us. Are you okay?” Token asked.

“Well I can’t walk that well and my sides are killing me, but I’m alive, so that’s good news,” I said. I looked around and noticed that Jimmy wasn’t here, “where’s Jimmy?”

“Well...turns out Jimmy is badly hurt, he’s still unconscious and we’re not sure when he’ll wake up,” Clyde said.

“....Fuck...this is my fault,” I said.

“Craig, it’s not your fault,” Token said.

“Yes it is! I should have kept my eyes on the damn road! I caused us to crash, all of us are now hurt, and we’re miles away from the nearest hospital,” I said.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. The Tweaks have been taking good care of us. They even got medicine for us, so we’ll be fine. Mrs. Tweak even checked on Jimmy earlier and told us that he’ll be okay, just needs to rest,” Token said.

“Thank god these people were around, I don’t know if we would have survived out there,” I said.

“Yeah, it’s crazy how we were this close to death,” Clyde said.

“Look, let’s not talk about the accident. Be glad we’re alive and okay. Now why don’t we sit down? Mrs. Tweak said she made dinner for us, and you should meet Mr. Tweak and their son,” Token said.

“Alright...and how are the other two?” I whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Are they...also...smiley?” I asked.

“Well...maybe Mr. Tweak...but Tweek seemed...more normal,” Token said.

“Alright then,” I said.

We all walked back towards the table and sat down. Sitting across from us is who presume to be Mr. Tweak and their son, Tweek.

“Hello there, glad to see you’re awake,” Mr. Tweak smiled.

“Yes. Thank you again for saving us, we really appreciate it,” I said.

“Of course! We couldn’t just abandon you boys out there, not with the wildlife out there,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Wildlife? I thought this area is safe from animals,” I said.

“Oh, it is, dear, but the spot where we found you is actually pretty far from our home. Took us awhile to get all four of you back home,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“That’s right. We would have also brought your car, but it was getting late, and the night is usually very dangerous,” Mr. Tweak said. “But don’t worry boys, by morning, we’ll get your car and have it fixed, for now, you boys can stay at our house until you’re all well enough to leave,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Thank you, Mr. Tweak,” I said.

“Please. Call me Richard,” Richard said.

“Okay, then you can call me Craig,” I said.

“I’m Clyde,” Clyde said.

“Token,” Token said.

“And our fourth friend is Jimmy,” I said.

“Yes, your other friend. I do hope he’ll be okay soon, he was in bad shape when we found him,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“He...was?” I asked, feeling bad.

“Oh yes, took me awhile to stitch him back up and wrap him in bandages. I did brought him dinner earlier just in case he wakes up later in the night, but for now, he needs to rest. You boys can see him after dinner if you like, but please be careful,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Yes, ma’am,” I said.

“Good,” Mrs. Tweak smiled, “now you boys settle here, I’ll have dinner ready for everyone,” Mrs. Tweak said. She then walked into the kitchen.

Once she left, Mr. Tweak smiled at us, but doesn’t say anything. I then noticed Tweek, who was also staring at us...or to be more exact...staring at me.

“Um...hi. I’m Craig,” I said.

“.....”

“Forgive my son, he’s quite shy. We don’t get many visitors out here,” Richard said.

“I can tell considering how far in the woods you guys are. I’m surprised you guys are able to live out here,” Token said.

“Yeah, and without a car to get supplies,” I said.

“Oh don’t worry about that. Part of my job as a woodcutter is to also be in town, so I’m able to get everything my family needs, and if you boys like, once you’re all better, I can take you boys to work with me, and take you to the nearest town,” Richard said.

“That would be nice, thanks,” Clyde grinned.

“Yeah, thank you, but if we’re going to be walking, best I don’t come. I don’t think my leg will be healing any time soon,” I said.

“Oh don’t worry about that, Craig. You can stay here with us while your friends get what they need from town. We can get to know each other,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“That would be nice, Mrs. Tweak,” I said.

“Please, call me Hellen,” Mrs. Tweak said. Mrs. Tweak, or Hellen, then placed a large tray of what looked to be large squares of gingerbread cookies, hot chocolate, cotton candy, and an assortment of chocolates.

“...Uh…”

“So uh...I’m guessing you guys eat dessert first?” Token asked.

“Hm? Oh, my apologies, you see...my family and I have a thing for sweets. We usually eat a bunch of it for at least one meal a day. If you don’t like it, I can make you something else,” Hellen said.

“Oh no, we don’t want you to go through all that trouble, we’ll happily just eat this,” Token said, “let’s just hope we don’t get sick during the night, Token whispered.

“Who cares! Candy!” Clyde exclaimed, he then started stuffing his face with the gingerbread cookies. Clyde was always very childish when it comes to food. “So good!”

“Thank you, I made all of this myself. Eat as much as you like, boys,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Thanks!” Clyde said and continued to stuff his face.

“Hope this doesn’t go through hips,” Token said before taking a bite of a cookie. “...Oh wow...this is good,” Token said, he grabs a hot chocolate, dipped his cookie in it, and took big bites.

I looked at them for a second, seeing how they were happily eating the candy meal in front of us, but I stared at my plate, not really fond of the idea of eating sweets for dinner.

“Something wrong, Craig? You’re not eating,” Hellen said.

“Oh, no...it’s just...I don’t really have a sweet tooth. Not really big on sweets,” I said.

“Really?” Hellen asked.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just...too much sweets make me sick. I can maybe eat one or two things on this plate, but not sure if that’ll fill me up,” I said.

“I see…hm…oh! I actually have some leftover mashed potatoes with gravy you can have,” Hellen said.

“That would be great, thank you,” I said.

“Of course dear, wouldn’t want you starving now,” Hellen smiled. She walked back into the kitchen and soon came back with a hot plate of mashed potatoes with gravy. “Eat up, dear.”

“Thanks. This looks great,” I said. I take a spoonful of mashed potatoes and put it in my mouth. I was surprised by how good this was. “Wow, this is really good. Probably the best mashed potatoes I’ve ever eaten. Even the meat pieces in the gravy is really good,” I said.

Both Hellen and Richard smiled widely, “I’m so glad, dear. Eat as much as you like.”

“I will, thanks,” I said and ate another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

While we were all eating, Richard looked at us and began to start a conversation.

“So, where were you boys heading to?” Richard asked.

“Oh, we were heading to Kansas City to see the world’s biggest taco!” Clyde said.

“Yeah, and Clyde basically forced us to come,” I said.

“You all agreed!” Clyde said.

“Yeah, after we got on the road and had no other choice. You should have just told us from the beginning,” I sighed.

“If I had told you, you guys wouldn’t have come, especially you Craig since you’ve been such a downer lately,” Clyde said.

“Did something happen?” It was the first time that Tweek spoke, and I was surprised by the question.

I looked away, not really comfortable with answering, but I didn’t want to be seen as rude. “It’s not important...just...some personal stuff, that’s all,” I said.

“Are you okay dear?” Hellen asked.

“I’m...I’m fine, really,” I said. I realized I still haven’t seen Charlie’s reply. I don’t even think I have my phone with me. I bet my phone is broken from the crash now. God...why was I an idiot for reaching for it?

“Well Craig, if you ever want to talk, feel free to tell us, we would love to listen,” Hellen said.

When I looked at her, I felt calm. I smiled, “yeah...that would bice. Thank you.”

“Anytime, dear,” Hellen smiled.

“Now you boys eat up and then get some rest. Tomorrow, I’ll help you boys get your car fixed.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Token said.

We all continued to eat in silence, and during the entire dinner, I couldn’t help but notice how Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were staring at me every time I took a bite of mashed potatoes. I thought it was kinda weird, but said nothing. I mean in a way, I was the weird one at the table since I was the only one not eating sweets.

After dinner, the guys and I decided to see Jimmy before we head to our rooms to sleep. My heart sank when I saw how Jimmy was covered head to toe in bandages, and was breathing heavily.

This was my fault.

“Dude. Jimmy. Can you hear us?” Clyde called out.

“Clyde, quiet. I think he’s sleeping,” Token said.

“Well...at least it looks like Jimmy is awake. Look, the plate that Mrs. Tweak gave him is empty. He must have woken up, ate, and then went back to sleep,” Clyde said.

“Thank god,” Token sighed, “look guys, today has been exhausting. Tomorrow, we’ll get our stuff, see how much damage is on the car, and see if we can call for help or something. For now, we should get to our rooms and get some sleep,” Token said.

“Man, I wonder how many rooms are there in this place. It’s weird how they have so many guest bedrooms,” Clyde said. “It’s also weird how they live all the way out in the woods, with no TV, are using a generator for electricity, and how they’re always happy looking.”

“Let’s not forget the fact that they don’t have phones.”

“What?” I asked.

“I asked them if I could borrow a phone so I could call an ambulance since I wanted us to go see a doctor, but they told me they don’t have a phone since there isn’t any phone lines near their house, and they don’t have cell phones since there’s not much signal out here,” Token said.

“How are these people living? It’s like we’re staying in a pilgrim village right now,” Clyde said.

“Look, we should be thankful that these people helped us out, okay? Tomorrow, Mr. Tweak will help you guys get the car, and then we’ll figure something out by then,” I said.

“Craig has a point,” Token sighed. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms, “better head to bed, it’s late. All that sweets has got me tired,” Token said.

“Me too,” Clyde yawned.

“You guys sure ate a lot of it,” I said.

“It was surprisingly good. Mrs. Tweak is a really good cook,” Clyde said.

“Yeah, I’m curious on what she’ll make for breakfast tomorrow,” Token said.

“You guys are starting to sound like gluttons. Just get to bed already,” I sighed.

“What about you? You heading to bed soon?” Clyde asked.

“I will, I just...need another minute with Jimmy,” I said.

“Alright, get some rest though, you need it,” Token said.

“Night Craig,” Clyde said.

“Night,” I said.

Once the guys left, I turned my attention back to Jimmy. I winced when I hear the way he was breathing, and felt worse as I stared at his face, unable to see anything but bandages.

“Jimmy...I’m so sorry. I did this to you,” I said. I looked down at my feet, feeling tears threatening to come out, “I shouldn’t...I shouldn't have reached for my phone! I should have listened to you guys and just...ignored the text message from Charlie. If I didn’t grab for my phone, then you guys wouldn’t be hurt. You wouldn’t be like this…I’m so sorry,” I said, my voice was shaking. “I promise...when you get better, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll even pay your hospital bills once we’re able to take you to a hospital, I’ll even get double shifts at the convenient store! I’ll even get a second job! Just...please be okay,” I pulled Jimmy’s blanket to cover his shoulders. “Sleep well, buddy. I’ll see you in the morning,” I said.

I left Jimmy’s room and headed to mine. To my surprise, all my luggage was here, which was good. That means I don’t have to sleep in the same clothes. I unzipped my bag and started rummaging for something to wear for the night, when suddenly, I hear a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” I said.

To my surprise, it was Tweek. He came in shyly and looked at me. Oh wow...Mrs. Tweak was right, Tweek’s eyes were amazing, they almost look like they were glowing.

“Hey. Tweek, right?” I said.

“Yeah, and you’re Craig,” Tweek said. This was the second time he spoke. His voice was a bit high, but I kinda like it, it’s cute and unique.

“What’s up? Need something?” I asked, wondering why he came to visit me in my room.

“....” Tweek extended his hand out and to my surprise, he was holding my phone.

“My phone! You found it,” I said.

“I actually found it earlier when we found you guys, I wasn’t sure who it belonged to, so that’s why I didn’t give it back earlier,” Tweek explained.

“Well thank you for giving it back,” I smiled, “I’m surprised there’s no crack or anything. I knew this phone case was sturdy,” I said. Remembering that Charlie messaged me, I quickly opened my phone and checked the message.

My heart dropped when I read what he sent me.

_ I’ll get back to you later, Craig, but please don’t message me anymore. I don’t want my boyfriend to see your messages. _

“....” I gripped my phone tightly. After all that...he still can’t tell me why he broke up with me, even bragging about the fact that he’s with someone else? That fucking jerk.

“Are you okay?” Shit, I forgot that Tweek was still here.

I cleared my throat and tried to look normal, “Oh...uh...I’m fine. Really. Just...tired,” I said.

“You sure?” Tweek asked.

I didn’t want to talk more about it, so I decided to change the subject, “so uh...you live here with your parents, I assume?”

“Yeah, I was born and raised here,” Tweek said.

“Oh really? Man, commuting to school must have been hard for you,” I said.

“I uh...I don’t go to school. I’m homeschooled,” Tweek said.

That surprised me, “oh? So...you don’t plan on going to college?” I asked.

Tweek shrugged, “I have the woodcutting business with my dad, and we also sell coffee beans on the side,” Tweek said.

“Oh, you plant coffee beans and sell them?” I asked.

“Yep, it’s been a family trade for generations. We make our own coffee here, you should try it sometimes,” Tweek said.

“I would love to try it,” I smiled.

Tweek looked at my smile, “I like it when you smile,” he suddenly said.

I blushed a bit from the sudden compliment, “oh uh...thanks,” I cleared my throat, “I uh...I like your eyes.”

Tweek smiled, “thank you. I’ve never gotten a compliment before,” Tweek said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah...like my dad said earlier, we rarely get any visitors. I also don’t go into town that much, I usually stay home with mom or by myself,” Tweek said.

“Huh,” how in the world is he living? Staying in the same place for so long, doesn’t he want to see the world? “Do you...plan on staying here for the rest of your life?” I asked.

“Well..yeah. It’s my home,” Tweek said.

“I uh...I don’t want to sound rude, but...don’t you ever want to leave and see more of the world? You are an adult now, you can’t possibly stay with your parents forever,” I said.

“But…where would I go? I don’t know anything that’s out there,” Tweek said.

“Well...you can always go anywhere. The world is huge, and you can learn many things through experience,” I said.

“Go...anywhere...huh,” Tweek muttered.

“Yeah, you can see the world, travel across the country, meet people, do almost anything. But it’s your choice if you want to do that or not, I don’t want to tell you to do something with your life,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “I’ll think about it, thank you, Craig,” Tweek said.

“No problem,” I said. I suddenly let out a yawn and felt extremely tired all of a sudden. That was weird, I wasn’t sleep earlier, but right now I just want to pass out on the bed.

“I should let you get some sleep. It was nice talking to you, Craig,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “me too, we should do this again sometime,” I said.

Tweek seemed to like the idea because his eyes lit up “I would like that very much,” Tweek said. Tweek then started leaving my room, but stopped at the door. He turned towards me, looking at me, “you should smile more. You look beautiful when you smile,” Tweek said.

I was surprised by that. My cheeks started getting warm and I felt my heart skip a beat, “t-thank you.”

Tweek smiled at me before leaving my room, closing the door behind him. Not going to lie, that was weird, the way he said that all of a sudden, but in a way...it was kinda sweet and charming of him. At least he wasn’t all smiley like his parents, god knows how uneasy I felt every time Mr. and Mrs. Tweak smiled at me.

I looked at my phone, seeing that Carlie’s message was still showing. I sighed and exited the messenger app and placed my phone on the table. I should get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long and busy day.

After I changed my clothes, I got into bed and settled in. I stared at the wall in front of me, just waiting for my eyes to close. My heart still aches after reading Charlie’s message, and I wondered if I should text him and demand to get the answer I need to hear.

I sighed, telling myself that I’ll deal with it tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about it too much.

* * *

_ “I can’t believe you’re taking a year off, Craig! You know how much money we spent to help you get into that school you begged us to help you pay? Couldn’t you just go through it until the end? I thought you were supposed to be smart here.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Thomas, leave him alone. He’s just going through a rut right now. Lots of people his age needs time to figure themselves out.” _

_ “Didn’t he just tell us he wanted to be an astronomer? Then before that he wanted to be a chemist, then an astronaut? How much more time do you need until you can finally pick something to do with your life, Craig? You know your mother and I can’t always be there for you and hold your hand. You’re an adult now, you have to do things on your own.” _

_ “I am...I have an apartment, I have a part time job at the convenience store, and I’m taking care of myself. I just...I’m having a hard time deciding what I want right now. I’m stressed, dad. I mean...I have to also look out for Charlie and help him with his rent, and-” _

_ “Why are you babying your boyfriend? Shouldn’t he be worrying about rent on his own? It’s not like you two are living together!” _

_ “I know...it’s just...things are kinda hard on both of us. We’re both working, and trying our best. I know taking a year off is sidetracking from my goal, but...I just...I need to figure something out.” _

_ “Well you better hurry up and find what you need to figure out soon because this is the last time we’re lending you anymore money, Craig. From this point on, you’re on your own.” _

_ “But...but…” _

_ “No buts. Don’t you think we need the money? Don’t forget your sister, she’ll need money by the time she starts heading to college, are you really going to take your own sister’s college money?” _

_ “N-no...I don’t want that, but what am I supposed to do? I’m behind on rent, and my job isn’t paying that much.” _

_ “You’ll have to figure that by yourself. We can’t keep doing this for you, Craig. You need to grow up.” _

_ “....Mom?” _

_ “....Craig, your father is right. Though I understand what you’re going through, we can’t keep doing this for you. I’m sorry.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m….” I opened my eyes, realizing that I was dreaming. I sat up, wiped the sweat from my face, and took a deep breath. “God..” I closed my eyes for a bit before opening them again.

It’s been months since I talked to my parents, ever since they cut me off, I stopped contacting them. I do wonder how they are, and if they miss me, but after that argument, I was too scared to call them and apologize. I know they’re right, I know that I needed to take responsibility for my own life, and I was asking them too much. I know that I was letting Charlie use me to pay for him and just making my life worse for myself. I can’t even fucking decide what to do with my life.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, feeling worse and worse for myself.

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging noise coming from the room next to mine. Jimmy's room. I became worried that Jimmy might have fallen or hurt himself, so I got out of bed, and left my room. The hallway was dark and I could barely see a thing, but I couldn't help but notice how cold the air had become, it was practically freezing out here.

I hear another banging noise, then a shuffling sound from Jimmy's room. I grew more and more confused as I walked over and stared at the door. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I suddenly hear...groaning...and the sound of someone sobbing. It didn't sound right though, it sounded inhuman.

"J-Jimmy? Are you okay, bud?" I knocked on the door lightly, feeling my heart racing a bit. The sound suddenly stopped when I spoke. "Jimmy? Are you okay? What's going on?"

I hear nothing. Getting a bit worried, I slowly reached for the doorknob and see if Jimmy was alright.

"I wouldn't go in there."

"Jesus!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see Mr. Tweak. "Mr. Tweak?"

"Now, didn't I say you can call me Richard?" Mr. Tweak smiled.

"Right. Richard," I said, breathing heavily.

"Now why are you up so late? You should be resting that leg of yours," Mr. Tweak said.

"I just...I couldn't sleep, and I suddenly heard noises coming from my friend's room," I said.

"Right, you'll have to forgive my wife for that, she's just checking on your friend since he's in a critical state right now," Mr. Tweak said.

My heart sank, "it's that bad?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, my wife is trying everything she can to help him right now, so it would be a good idea to not disturb her," Mr. Tweak said.

"If it's that serious, then maybe we should take Jimmy to a hospital or something. The nearest town can't be that far, right? There's got to be a doctor there," I said.

"Don't worry, Craig," Mr. Tweak placed his hands on my shoulder, "your friend is being taken care of. My wife is a certified doctor."

"...What? I thought she used to be a nurse?"

Mr. Tweak's smile wavered a bit, "oh, well...yes, she was a nurse for awhile, but soon became a doctor," Mr. Tweak said.

"Oh...then why didn't she mention that earlier?" I asked.

"Well my wife can be a bit...forgetful. but don't worry about it too much," Mr. Tweak then started guiding me back to my room, "now don't worry about your friend, he'll be okay. My wife is taking good care of him. For now, you should rest, you don't want to be hopping on one foot forever now, do you?"

"No, of course not," I said.

"Good," Mr. Tweak smiled. He opened the door to my room for me. and I quietly stepped inside. "Now your friend will be okay, just give him some time. If his condition worsens, we'll take him straight to the hospital. For now, get some sleep, Craig."

"Alright, I'll...get back to bed then," I said. Honestly, I wasn't feeling so sure right now, the noises I heard, it didn't sound like Jimmy, it didn't even sound human, but I decided to let it go. The Tweaks have been really nice after all.

Still, I stayed awake and listened closely to what was happening outside my door. I heard more shuffling sounds before it went quiet, I then hear the door opening next door and softly closing. The floorboards made a slight creaking sound as someone started walking, but the footsteps stopped, right in front of my door. 

I felt my heart racing as I listened closely, for whatever reason, I felt nervous.

Thankfully, the footsteps continue until I couldn't hear them anymore. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to get back to sleep.

However, I still couldn’t help but wonder what Mrs. Tweak was doing in Jimmy’s room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I lifted my head and saw the door opening. Mrs. Tweak sticking her head inside with a smile.

“Morning, Craig. I thought I come by and tell you that breakfast is ready,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Oh, thank you. I’ll be down soon,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll keep a plate warm for you,” Mrs. Tweak said.

Before Mrs. Tweak left, I couldn’t help but wonder about last night, “um...before you go. H-how’s Jimmy?”

“Jimmy?” Mrs. Tweak tilted her head in confusion.

“Yeah, my friend. You were in his room last night. I assume you were checking on his condition. How is he?” I asked.

“Oh right,” Mrs. Tweak said, still smiling, “well Jimmy is still in critical care, dear, so I’m afraid he won’t be able to come down for dinner, dear,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Oh...I see,” I said, feeling guilty. “Is it okay if I check on him?” I asked.

“That might not be a good idea, dear,” Mrs. Tweak said, “Your friend was in a lot of pain last night, and he needs his rest. I don’t want anyone disturbing him,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I-I see,” I said, looking down.

“Don’t look sad, dear. Things happen,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“S-still...shouldn’t we take Jimmy to a hospital? I know you’re a nurse-”

“And doctor,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“...Right...and doctor, but don’t you think we should still take Jimmy to a hospital, so he can get more help?”

“Don’t worry about a single thing, Craig. I have everything under control,” Mrs. Tweak smiled, “I have all the medicine your friend needs, and my family and I will be sure to watch over him while he’s recovering,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“But-”

“Just let my family worry about your friend, dear. You just worry about yourself, okay?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“....Okay,” I said.

“Now, get ready and come down soon, your friends are waiting,” Mrs. Tweak said. She then left my room and I hear her walking away.

I sighed and slowly got up. I carefully headed to my suitcase and grabbed a change of clothes. Once I was finished changing, I grabbed my phone. I frowned when I saw that I didn’t get any new messages from Charlie, even though he told me he would tell me his reason for breaking up with me soon. I sighed and just put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my cane, and started heading downstairs to join the others.

Once I was downstairs, I froze when I hear something in the living room. I walked towards the living room and was surprised to find a TV. Clyde, Token, and even Tweek were sitting in front of the TV, laughing at the show they were watching.

“Craig, you’re up,” Clyde smiled.

“Uh...yeah,” I said, confused.

“What’s wrong? You seem unsure about something,” Token said.

“It’s just...where...where did this TV come from?” I asked.

“We always had it,” Tweek replied.

“But...it wasn't here yesterday,” I said.

“Oh, we just thought that we’d bring out the TV for you boys since you’re our guests. We wouldn’t want you getting bored while you’re staying with us,” Mr. Tweak said, walking into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“S-staying with you? You’re mistaken, we’ll just take our car to get fix and find a motel or something to stay with, we don’t want to take any more of your time,” I said.

“Nonsense, why stay at a cheap motel when you can stay here for a little while? We’ll serve you three meals a day and you boys won’t have to worry about spending any money,” Mr. Tweak said.

“You’re too kind, but we can’t just stay here for free,” I said.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you boys can just help us with some of the work we have around here. Chores will be a lot faster with more people lending a hand,” Mr. Tweak said.

“I...I don’t know...this doesn’t feel right,” I said.

“Relax, Craig! They’re offering us a place to stay until my car is fixed, so what’s the problem?” Clyde said.

“Besides, with Jimmy’s condition, I’m not sure we can risk moving Jimmy around,” Token said.

“.....” I sighed, “well...if it’s for a couple of nights...and until our car is fixed, I guess we can stay-”

“Great!” Mr. Tweak smiled, “you’ll love your time here, boys, especially you, Craig.”

“....” I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but I decided not to question it.

“Boys, breakfast is ready,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Sweet, what are we having, Hellen?” Clyde asked.

“Pancakes and sausages,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Wow, it looks great,” Clyde exclaimed when he saw the tray of pancakes and sausages. He rushed over to sit down and immediately started digging in.

“Clyde, manners,” Token said.

“Oh, I don’t mind, Token. It’s so nice to see people enjoying my food,” Mrs. Tweak giggled. “Now eat as much as you want boys, you need all the energy you can get.”

“Thanks, Hellen,” Clyde said, and continued to stuff his face.

“Well the sausages look great,” Token said, he takes a bite of a sausage, and his eyes lit up. “Oh wow, this has to be the best sausage I have ever eaten,” Token said, and took another bite.

“Yeah, so good!” Clyde said.

“Glad you like it boys, made the sausages myself,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Really? I’m surprised you had the time to make all of this food for all of us, Hellen,” I said.

“Well it’s not everyday I get to feed other people, so I tend to go all out,” Mrs. Tweak giggled. “Now come on, Craig, try some sausages.”

“Okay, thanks,” I stabbed a sausage with my fork and took a bite. Wow, Token and Clyde were, right, these were really good, way better than any sausage I’ve had before. I finished one sausage and went to get another one.

As we were eating, I noticed that Tweek wasn’t eating anything, he was simply sipping on his coffee and just sat there.

“Hey Tweek, aren’t you going to eat anything?” Clyde thankfully asked the question.

“Oh...uh...I’m not really hungry,” Tweek said.

“But dear, sausages are your favorite,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Yeah, you used to eat an entire tray when you were younger,” Mr. Tweak said.

“I’m just not really hungry right now,” Tweek said, taking a few more sips of his coffee, “I’ll get something to eat later.”

“You sure? You know how long it took me to makes these sausages...don’t you?” Mrs. Tweak said. I couldn’t help but notice the stern look in Mrs. Tweak’s eyes as she looked at her son, and I also couldn’t help but notice how Tweek seemed nervous as his mom was staring at him. What was that about?

“It’s fine if he doesn’t want any, Hellen. More for us, right,” I said, hoping to prevent any arguments between them.

“....You’re absolutely right, Craig! Aren’t you smart?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

I sighed in relief, glad that Mrs. Tweak seemed to calm down. I went back to eating when I noticed that Tweek was staring at me, I couldn’t help but feel all flustered, so I tried to ignore his gaze as best as I could.

After breakfast, we all got ready and headed outside so Mr. Tweak could take Clyde and Token to town so they can get some help on the car. What I didn’t expect to see was Mr. Tweak suddenly showing up in a truck.

“Uh...I thought you guys don’t have a car,” I said.

“What was that, dear?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Yesterday, you told me that you guys don’t have a car, that you don’t drive,” I said.

“Oh, you must have misheard me, sweetie. I meant that we don’t drive that much. It’s a lot healthier and better for the environment to walk or bike somewhere, don’t you think?”

“Okay, but I could have sworn you said you don’t have a car,” I said.

“We don’t, this is a small truck. Slight difference,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“...Okay…”

“Craig, quit nitpicking, will you? At least now, we don’t have to walk all the way to town or get on a public bus. This will be way easier,” Clyde said.

“Yeah, and a lot faster. We’ll be able to get some help for our car, be able to leave and get some help for Jimmy, and we’ll be on our way,” Token said.

“Yes yes, won’t that be swell?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“I...I guess,” I said. Still, I could have sworn that she said that they didn’t have a car, did she lie to me? Why would she do that? Then again, Mr. Tweak did say that Mrs. Tweak tends to be forgetful at times, but I wonder how anyone can forget that they own a car? Especially one this nice. Strangely enough, the car almost looked new...like brand new...almost straight out of a dealership.

“Well you boys better get a move on, I want you all to hurry back in time for lunch,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll be back in time for you delicious BBB sandwiches,” Mr. Tweak said.

“BBB sandwiches?” I asked.

“It’s a triple bacon sandwich dear,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Oh...that sounds...nice...but a bit...fatty, don’t you think?” I asked.

“Nonsense, you’re all growing boys, you need to build up some muscles, just look at you, you’re all skin and bones. Are you eating right, dear? Does your mother feed you?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“Um...well my mom doesn’t really feed me since I live on my own...and I highly doubt she wants to feed me again after what I did,” I said.

“Oh? What kind of mother would not feed her own child? Even if you are all grown up and living on your own! You deserve to eat good food, sleep in a nice warm bed, and not worry about anything,” Mrs. Tweak said, she was practically hugging my face.

“T-that’s nice of you, but I’m fine, really. Honestly...I do realize I should apologize to my mom for the way I acted last time I saw her, she was right that I can’t depend on her too much,” I said.

“Well what’s wrong with depending on someone sometimes? Not everyone can stand on their own the first time,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Yes, but-”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Craig. As long as you’re staying here with my family, you can always rely on me. I’ll give you everything you need and want, okay?”

“T-that’s...very nice of you, but-”

“It’s settled then,” Mrs. Tweak said, she then full on hugs me, “oh...it’s like I have a second child I can love and take care of. This makes me so happy! I’ve always wanted another child, but after having Tweek, I wasn’t able to have anymore children, so being able to take care of you and your friends really brings joy to my heart.”

“.....” I decided not to argue or say anything. After all, Mrs. Tweak has been nothing but nice to us since yesterday. Besides, it’s only for a few days, so I shouldn’t complain.

“You boys have fun in town now, Craig, Tweek, and I will have some fun here at home,” Mrs. Tweak said.

I walked over towards the guys, “you sure you don’t want me to come along?” I asked.

“We’ll be fine, you should rest since you still have a broken leg,” Token said.

“Yeah, and you should try to relax! Consider this part of our vacation!” Clyde said.

I sighed, “fine, and Token...make sure Clyde doesn’t do anything stupid,” I said.

“Roger that,” Token saluted.

I watched as the two of them hopped into the truck and they all got ready to drive off.

“Remember Craig, try to relax!” Clyde exclaimed

“And while you’re at it, check up on Jimmy if you can,” Token said.

“Got it,” I said.

“Goodbye boys,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“See you soon, dear,” Mr. Tweak said.

“See you later,” Clyde said.

“See ya,” Token said.

The three then drove off. I waved my hand, and watched them leave for a bit.

“Bye…” I sighed. Now what?

“Sausage?” Mrs. Tweak said, offering another plate of sausages.

“Oh...uh...thanks,” I said. I grabbed one and took a bite. However, the moment I bit into the sausage in my hand, I felt something strange in my mouth. I spat it out and saw that there was a strand of hair. “Uh…”

“Oh my! I’m so sorry! That must have fallen in. I knew I should have worn a hairnet,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“It’s okay, it’s just a single strand of hair. No need to worry,” I said.

“You’re so sweet, but this batch is no good. I’ll go make you a fresh batch,” Mrs. Tweak said, she then headed inside before I could even say anything.

“.....” Actually...as I stare at this strand of hair, I couldn’t help but notice that it was a much darker brown color in comparison to her light brown hair.

Strange….

* * *

I sighed in boredom as I watched the TV, there really wasn’t anything good to watch, and I was just bored out of my mind. I ended up turning the TV off, not really sure what to do now. I took out my phone and tried to send a message to Charlie, hoping to hear from him, but I realized that I wouldn’t be able to send a message, not when there wasn’t a signal around here.

“Damn it,” I huffed. I’m tired of waiting for that asshole’s reply. I don’t care what he says, I’m going to keep bugging him till he tells me what I need to know.

“Something wrong?” Tweek suddenly showed up holding what looked like a bow and a couple of arrows.

“Just...just trying to send a message to this guy I know, but with no signal, I’m having a hard time here,” I sighed, “what are you doing?”

“Going hunting,” Tweek said.

“Hunting?” I asked.

“Yeah, I mean...when you live out in the woods, and you’re near a hunting area, you tend to do some hunting or fishing,” Tweek said.

“Okay...sounds fun,” I said.

“It’s a bit tricky if you don’t know what you’re doing. I remember how many times I hurt myself on my first few weeks of hunting. Learned pretty quick on the do’s and don'ts of hunting,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but why a bow and arrow? Shouldn’t you use a gun or something?”

“Guns are...too loud...and bows and arrows are very light to carry,” Tweek said.

“I see, well have fun out there. See if you can bag a deer or something,” I said. I returned to my phone, still trying to find a signal.

“....You know...if you come with me, there’s a chance you’ll be able to get a signal somewhere,” Tweek said.

“Really?” I perked up a bit, but then I remembered my leg, “wait...what about my leg? I’d probably slow you down, and I don’t think your mom would like me walking around with a broken leg and everything,” I said.

“It’ll be fine, we’ll take things slow and not do anything excessive. I usually like going slow when I’m hunting anyways,” Tweek said.

“Alright...I guess it’ll be fine. Should we tell your mom?” I asked.

“Mom is...busy,” Tweek said.

“...With what?” I asked.

“...Nnngg...n-nothing that you need to concern yourself with,” Tweek said.

“...Okay?” I was confused.

“We should get going. A lot of animals are usually out around this time,” Tweek said.

“Alright, I’m coming,” I grabbed my cane and started following Tweek out of the house.

We walked around for a bit, listening carefully for any sounds of wildlife, and at the same time, I checked my phone every now and then to see if we were any close to a signal.

“...Almost...almost...got it! I got a signal!” I exclaimed.

Tweek covered my mouth, “sh,” Tweek shushed me.

“Sorry,” I said, embarrassed. I looked back at my phone and quickly sent a message to Charlie to hurry the fuck up and tell me his excuse for breaking up with me. I sighed in relief when I saw the message was sent, meaning Charlie hasn’t blocked me. Now I needed to wait.

“Craig, look,” Tweek said.

I looked up and was surprised to see an actual deer. “Wow...I never seen one so close before,” I said, “it’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Tweek then stood up, he took out an arrow and started aiming it at the deer.

“W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m hunting,” Tweek said.

“But...but...this seems a bit unfair, it doesn’t even know we’re here,” I said.

“That’s the point. We don’t want it to know we’re here. If it runs off, we won’t be able to catch it, especially with your leg,” Tweek said.

“But...do we have to kill it?” I asked.

“Craig, you eat meat, right?”

“....Yeah?”

“Right, and meat comes from animals we kill, so we can get some protein and other nutrients. It’s the way of life. This deer will provide us with food, and I know it’s sad to see an animal being killed, but in the end, that deer will probably be food for another animal anyways. It’s the circle of life, Craig.”

“....Okay...okay...fine, but...I’m not looking,” I said.

“Then turn around,” Tweek said.

I nodded and quickly turned around. I tried not to think about it, I tried to pretend that it wasn’t actually happening, I tried to look at my surroundings and admire the lovely scenery. However, when I hear the arrow being let go and hitting the deer, as well as the deer’s cry, I felt a bit uneasy.

“It’s dead now, you can look,” Tweek said.

I sighed and turned around, “oh god,” I nearly threw up when I saw the arrow sticking out of the dead deer’s neck, so much blood was coming out. “Did you have to shoot it in the neck?”

“Hitting it in the body would make it suffer longer, and I’m not great at headshots, so the neck was the closest and largest target I could aim since the spine and nerves are closer to the brain,” Tweek said.

“I didn’t want to know the details, but okay,” I sighed, “just do what you need to do,” I said.

“Okay,” Tweek said. Tweek walked over towards the deer and crouched down, I watched as Tweek closed his eyes and joined his hands together, as if he was praying, he placed his hand on the deer’s neck, muttering something under his breath before using the deer’s blood to draw a symbol on its side.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“It’s what I usually do after a successful kill, thanking the animal for being food and providing for my family.”

“Wow...I didn’t think you’d do that. Usually, a lot of hunters would just skin the animal and haul it back to their trucks or something,” I said.

“Well...I like to do things more traditional...and not be seen as an...animal,” Tweek said.

“.....” I wasn’t sure what he meant, but it was nice of him to give honor to the deer. “...Hey uh...before we head back...can I try shooting?” I asked.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “sure,” Tweek hands me the bow and an arrow, then he pointed to a big tree, “aim for that tree over there,” Tweek said.

“Okay…” I tried to set the arrow and bow up, but I was having a bit of difficulty.

“No, pull the string like this,” Tweek walked up behind me and grabbed my hands. I blushed at how close he was, but tried to focus on his words. “Bend your knees a little, make sure to focus your attention on the tree, raise the bow and arrow a bit high...and...release,” Tweek said.

I let go of the arrow and watched it fly through the air before hitting the tree. I smiled, “I did it! That was-” I turned my head, only to see that Tweek’s face was very close to mine. “U-um...uh…” I blushed harder before stepping back a bit, “that was fun, though...I’m not sure if I’m cut out to being a hunter if I’m being honest,” I said.

“Not everyone is cut out for some things, but trying it out first hand helps you realize if you’re actually good at it or not,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...well...I think I tried a lot of things, but never found it interesting or if I’m actually good at it,” I said.

“....Is that so?” Tweek asked.

“....” I just shrugged, “it’s...it’s whatever. I mean...I wanted to do something with space, stars, and planets...science in general...but...I feel like I’m stuck. I’m not sure what to do. I know I’m smart on some things, but not smart enough for other things. I end up quitting on something when I found it to not be interesting anymore, or...realize that...I don’t belong,” I said.

“How do you know you don’t belong if you don’t try hard enough?”

“I know I don’t belong...I can tell that everyone thinks I don’t belong. No matter where I go or what I do...I’m always the outcast, I feel like...I can’t do anything, that I’m just...wasting everyone’s time,” I sighed.

“....Well today...you didn’t waste my time...and I enjoy your company very much, even when you were busy trying to send that angry message to your boyfriend,” Tweek said.

“Ex-boyfriend, thank you,” I sighed, “even though...I don’t know why he broke up with me.”

“He never said?”

“Pretty much, and right now...I’m just trying to find out why,” I said.

“....” Tweek turned and grabbed the deer, pulling at it, “well if you ask me...your ex was crazy to break up with you.”

“....That’s what my friends say, but honestly...I’m not that great,” I said.

“...To me you are,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked at him for a bit before looking down, feeling my stomach fluttering and my cheeks getting warm. “Um…hey, that looks heavy. Let me help you with that,” I said.

“You sure? You might get some blood on your nice clothes,” Tweek smiled.

“I don’t mind, besides, I technically didn’t do shit today, so I could at the very least help you carry this thing,” I said. I carried one end of the deer while Tweek carried the other end, we both slowly started walking back to the house. “You think your mom will be able to clean and cook this thing? I’ve never tried deer before, so I’m curious if your mom will make a certain dish that involves deer,” I said.

“I really don’t care what my mom makes out of this thing, as long as it’s ready by today, I’m happy. I’m starving,” Tweek said.

“You should have ate some sausage then, I’m still full after your mom gave me a couple to snack on earlier today,” I said.

“...I...I don’t like to eat mom’s meat dishes much,” Tweek said.

“What? Why not? I mean...it’s obvious from here that you’re not a vegetarian or anything. Do you not like the taste?” I asked.

“It’s...it’s not that...I just...don’t like the secret ingredient that mom uses on her meat dishes,” Tweek said.

“Well if she’s going to cook this deer, she must be using the secret ingredient, right?”

“Oh no, she never puts the secret ingredient in meat like this. The secret ingredient is actually...this...special...addition to the meat she uses,” Tweek said.

“Really? What is it?”

“...It...it won’t be a secret if I told you,” Tweek said.

“Ha...guess you’re right,” I smiled.

We continued heading to the house in silence, but I couldn’t help but notice how Tweek kept looking at the deer’s carcass. They way he was eyeing it made me think he was going to just eat the deer right then and there.

No...don’t be silly Craig, Tweek is cool. I highly doubt he would do something like that. He must be looking forward to eating it when his mom finishes cooking it.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating and I quickly pulled my phone out, to my surprise, I saw that it was another message from Charlie.

“Your ex?” Tweek asked, looking back at me.

“....” I looked at him for a bit before staring back at my phone. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. “Yeah, but I’ll look at it later. After all, I’m on vacation,” I smiled.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “good.”

I smiled and we continued to carry the deer back to the house. I hope Tweek will teach me to use a bow and arrow again, it was really fun.

* * *

After Tweek and I got back to the house, we showed Mrs. Tweak the deer that Tweek killed. She seemed happy to see us together, and congratulated us for the successful hunt.

"Well done Tweek, this one is a lot bigger than the last deer you got," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yeah, but I would have tried to snag a rabbit, but I didn't want to force Craig into walking any longer," Tweek said.

"You should have told me that you were going to take Craig with you, dear. We wouldn't want our friend here to get hurt," Mrs. Tweak said.

"It's fine, Hellen. I had a lot of fun with Tweek. Besides, I needed some fresh air," I said.

"Alright, dear, but please do tell me if you're leaving the house. We wouldn't want you getting into another accident," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell you next time."

"Good, now why don't you go upstairs and wash up, you're all filthy," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yeah, I should probably shower and change my clothes," I said.

There are fresh towels in the bathroom to the right of your room, you can use the soap and shampoo if you like," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Thank you," I said. I then headed upstairs.

After grabbing some clean clothes, I headed to the bathroom that was on the right of my room, and walked into the shower. The bathroom was really nice, and had a nice vanilla scent. I turned on the water, making sure the temperature was right, and I also made sure not to get my cast too wet.

I let out a sigh as the warm water hit my body, I started to relax as I scrubbed my chest with the fresh bar of soap and washcloth that Mrs. Tweak must have left for me.

"Craig," I hear Mrs. Tweak knocking on the door, "I'm gonna do some laundry, so I thought I could wash your clothes for you," Mrs. Tweak offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want your clothes smelling of blood while you're here with us. I'll just wash them really quick for you, dear." Mrs. Tweak said. I hear Mrs. Tweak leaving before I could even say anything.

I sighed and shrugged it off, the shirt I was wearing was stained with deer blood, so I guess it'll be fine. Maybe I should do something in return for Mrs. Tweak being so generous.

As I continued lathering the soap on my body, I suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel something crawling on the back of my neck. It felt like the water droplets were turning into fingers, caressing my body, and just touching me weirdly. I thought it was my imagination since I was alone in here and there wasn't anything on my body aside from the soap and water. I tried my best to ignore it, but it was hard when it practically feels like a pair of hands were touching me and someone was staring at me. It got worse when it feels like a bunch of hands were touching me, caressing my body, and just making me feel uncomfortable. I quickly turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbed one of the clean towels and wrapped my entire body with it. I felt sick, even though I know I was alone and no one was with me, but still...it felt like someone was standing behind me and watching me the entire time.

Luckily for me, the weird feeling was gone and I was able to calm my nerves. I quickly dried myself, changes my clothes, and got the hell out of there.

"I must be tired or something, it's just in my head, in my head, in my head, in my head," I repeated over and over, trying to calm down my nerves.

"Craig, we're back! I hear Clyde downstairs, and saw him, Token, and Mr. Tweak coming inside.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Pretty good, we took the car to a mechanic who says he could fix it, but it'll take a week," Token said.

"A week?" I asked. "It'll take that long?"

"Yeah, the damages were really bad," Token said.

"Which means we'll already miss the festival by the time the car is fixed! What a bust," Clyde pouted.

"Yeah, well aside from Clyde missing out on eating the largest taco with a bunch of strangers, how was your day?"

"Okay, went hunting with Tweek, caught a deer," I said.

"You caught a deer?"

"Well...more like Tweek caught it, but I did get to shoot an arrow, and it was surprisingly a lot of-"

Suddenly, we heard a plate smashing in the living room, as we as Mrs. Tweak and Tweek yelling at each other.

"Just stop, mom! I'm not doing it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Why not? You've never complained before, you've done it many times before," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I'm not doing it! You can't make me!" Tweek shouted, suddenly, he came running out of the kitchen and into the living room, we were all surprised to see blood all over his face.

"Tweek? You o-" Clyde tried to see what was wrong, but Tweek rushed past him and ran upstairs, he looked at me for a second, and had this concerned look on his face, but kept going up until I hear a door slamming, probably his room. "What was that about?"

"You'll have to forgive him boys, I was just trying to teach Tweek an old family tradition, but he's being very rebellious today," Mrs. Tweak said, showing up in the living room, I noticed she was wearing a bloody apron, she must have gotten started on the deer.

Why was his face bloody?" Token asked.

"Oh, don't mind that, Tweek is just starting this new diet of his, even though I'm not sure it's filling him up," Mrs. Tweak said.

"What diet is that?" Token asked.

"Eating raw animal meat," Mrs. Tweak said.

"What?" My eyes widened. Did that mean Tweek ate a piece of that deer...raw?

"That doesn't sound safe. People aren't supposed to eat raw meat," Token said.

"Yes, well...Tweek just has this condition where he's immune to the effects of eating raw meat. He'll be fine,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Are you sure?” Token asked.

“Of course, the only thing would be the fact that Tweek gets easily angry when he’s hungry, which explains his little outburst just now,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Well...if it’s fine…”

“Of course,” Mr. Tweak said, “Tweek can be a bit...eccentric at times, but he’s perfectly fine.”

We all looked at each other, but decided to believe them. Still, I couldn’t help but worry, Tweek seemed really upset about something, and what exactly was this tradition that got him so angry?

“Now, you boys must be tired, why not come and have lunch, hm?”

“What about Tweek?” I asked.

“He just needs some time to cool off, he’ll come around eventually,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“What about Jimmy? He must be starving by now,” Clyde said.

“Oh, don’t worry about him, boys. I’ve already gave him his lunch earlier,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Really? Well if he’s eating, he must be okay now, right?” Token asked.

“I’m afraid not. He is eating, but he’s still badly hurt and needs his rest, so you boys shouldn’t see him right now,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Well hope he gets better soon because by the time my car gets fixed, we need to get a move on. I’m sure we can still get the leftovers of the giant taco,” Clyde said.

“You’re still on about that, dude? Just give it up,” Token sighed.

The two then headed to the dining room for lunch.

“Are you coming, Craig?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“Uh...sure,” I said as I climbed down the stairs and started following the guys.

“How was your shower by the way, relaxing?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Um...it was...normal,” I said. I decided not to mention the uncomfortable feeling I had earlier.

“Well, that’s nice. I always believe everyone feels refreshed after a nice shower,” Mrs. Tweak said, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched a bit. Strangely enough, Mrs. Tweak’s hands almost felt similar to the imaginary hands earlier.

“Everything okay, Craig?” Mr. Tweak asked, smiling widely.

“...I’m fine,” I said, trying to stay calm.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Tweak smiled, but I couldn’t help but notice how their smile seem...different to me.

I ignored it. I’m just stressed...that’s all.

* * *

It was getting late, and I was already tired. I decided not to join the others for dinner since they were eating a lot of sweets again, and after having a big lunch and dinner, I wasn’t that hungry, even if Mrs. Tweak insisted that I have a little bite of something to eat.

She really wasn’t kidding when she said that she liked feeding us.

Before I headed to my room, I stopped by Jimmy’s door. I know I couldn’t see him, but I haven’t seen him all day, and I’m getting worried. I decided to at least tell him a goodnight through the door.

I lightly knocked on the door, “Jimmy, I’m not sure if either Clyde or Token told you, but the car will be fixed in a week, so just hang in there, okay? Mrs. Tweak will take good care of you for now, and then we’ll take you straight to a doctor once we’re able to leave,” I said. I pressed my ear against the door, hoping to hear him, but nothing. Funny enough, I couldn’t even hear his heavy breathing, which was odd since he was having trouble breathing yesterday. “Get better soon, buddy. Goodnight,” I sighed. Jimmy must be really tired or something, hope I’ll be able to see him tomorrow.

I headed to my room and got ready for bed, but froze when I remembered the phone message from Charlie. I quickly grabbed my phone from the nightstand, and opened up the message. I frowned when I read the message.

_ Fine, I’ll call you tomorrow. Just quit texting me, or else I’m blocking you on here too. _

“....Fucker,” I cursed. I put my phone down and started pacing back and forth. This was starting to eat me up. Why couldn‘t he just fucking tell me? How hard is it to just tell someone why they want to break up? It’s not like I’m asking too much! I just...I just… “Ugh! I need to know!” I shouted.

“Know what?”

I jumped when I saw Tweek standing by the door, looking at me. “Jesus, how long have you been standing there?”

“I came in just now,” Tweek said. “Something happened?” Tweek asked.

“It’s...it’s nothing,” I sighed.

“....Your ex?” Tweek asked.

“....Yeah,” I sighed. I sat down on my bed, “I mean...I’m already over him and everything, but I still deserve to know why we broke up. Did I do something? Did he not love me anymore? Ugh...it’s so frustrating not knowing the reason here,” I said. “Have you ever had that feeling?”

“Not really. I’ve...never been in a relationship before,” Tweek said.

“You haven’t?”

“No...and...it’s mostly because I don’t go out that much. Though I did have a few flings here and there, one night stands and the like, but nothing really serious,” Tweek said.

“Why not?”

“Well...the people I met are usually those that are like you and your friends. Passerbys, hikers, a few curious folk that come by every now and then, but since they weren’t really staying for long and it’s not like I’ll be able to see them, I never...been serious with anyone,” Tweek said.

“Well...do you ever wish to be with someone and start a serious relationship with them?” I asked.

“....Not really, but…” Tweek looked at me, “I’ve...started being more...open about it.”

“....” I blushed a bit, feeling my heart skip a beat. “Um...hey...I’ve been meaning to ask you, but...are you okay? You seemed...angry earlier,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened before he looked down, his eyes darkening, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You sure? I mean if you want to talk-”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Tweek exclaimed. I was surprised by him yelling, but also surprised when the lights began to flicker. “Please...drop it.”

“...S-sorry,” I said.

Tweek turned and headed towards the door. “I’ll…I’ll see you in the morning,” Tweek said. He was about to leave, but stopped for a second, “oh and...please...lock your doors and don’t come out during the night.”

“W-why?” I asked.

“Just don’t. It’s for your own safety. Trust me,” Tweek said. Tweek then left my room.

“....” My own safety? Safe from what? Why does it feel like he’s hiding something here?

I just shrug it off and got ready for bed. Today has been really stressful, so I need all the sleep I can get.

During the night, as I was sleeping, I hear something again. The noise wasn’t as close as the night before, but I could still hear it. I sat up, wondering what that noise was again. Was Mrs. Tweak checking up on Jimmy? No...that can’t be it...the sound is much farther away this time...almost as if it’s around either Clyde’s or Token’s room.

I get up, slowly walked towards the door and was about to see what that noise was, but I stopped.

I remember what Tweek told me earlier, how he told me to not leave my room. I wasn’t sure what he meant or why he wanted me to stay in my room during the night, but it sounded really important.

“.....” I stared at the door, contemplating on whether or not I should go out or not.

Suddenly, the noises stopped, and then a door closing. Without thinking, I quickly locked the door and headed back to my bed, trying my best to get back to sleep and ignore the sounds of footsteps outside. I wasn’t sure why I was doing this, I guess a part of me was afraid...but afraid of what?

I then hear it, I hear the footsteps stopping right out of my door. I began to sweat nervously as I hid my face into my pillow, and for a second, I hear the doorknob rattling, as if someone was trying to get inside my room. I held my breath and listened carefully.

“....Hm…” I then hear the footsteps continuing before they were gone.

“.....” I let myself breathe as I let out a sigh of relief. I lifted my head, staring at the door, not sure what happened just now. The voice I heard outside, it was definitely Mrs. Tweak, but why did she try to open my door? Was she trying to check up on me? All these questions filled my head.

I laid back down, trying to get back to sleep, but I couldn’t help but feel anxious all night, wondering why Mrs. Tweak wanted to open my door just now.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I groaned and reached out for my phone, but realized it wasn’t my phone.

“H-huh?” I sat up and saw that it really wasn’t my phone that was ringing. It was coming from outside.

I checked the time, it was around eight in the morning. I stretched my arms and got up, grabbed my cane and headed out of my room. Once I was out of my room, I saw Mrs. Tweak...with a...phone.

“Oh, morning Craig!” Mrs. Tweak looked up and noticed me.

“Morning,” I said, staring at the phone.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just...where did that come from?” I asked.

“Our home phone? We’ve had it this entire time. I mean, what kind of house doesn’t have a phone these days, hm?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“But...it wasn’t there before, I didn’t even think you had a phone,” I said.

“Well we do, dear. You must have not seen it before because...we were doing a bit of furniture arrangement. So you might find some things you didn’t see before,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Okay...but...do you really need to move your furniture at this moment?” I asked.

“Well I just want to make you all feel comfortable and have everything you need while you’re staying here,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“That’s sweet of you, Hellen, but you really don’t need to go through the trouble,” I said.

“Nonsense. You’re my guest, it’s my job to make all my guests feel happy,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Okay...thank you,” I said.

“Now come on down and join Token for breakfast, we’re having bacon, eggs, and toast,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“What about Clyde?” I asked.

“Oh...well Clyde woke up early and headed to town with Richard, he’s going to check on the car, dear,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“And...Jimmy?”

“I’m afraid he still needs some rest. A body takes time to heal,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Oh...I see,” I said. I was really hoping to see Jimmy today. Was his condition really that bad?

“Don’t worry, Craig. He’s in good hands,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“A-alright,” I said. I climbed down the stairs and headed to the dining room. I see Token happily eating the bacon, eggs, and toast. “Morning.”

“Morning Craig,” Token said, his mouth full.

“Jesus, is the bacon that good?” I asked.

“It’s the best, man! You gotta try some,” Token said.

“Sure,” I said, taking a few pieces of bacon, some toast, and some eggs onto my plate. As I was getting my food, I couldn’t help but notice something different with Token, he seemed...bigger. “Dude...I think you need to cut down on the bacon, you looked like you gained some weight,” I said.

“Have I?” Token stopped eating and looked at himself, “huh...weird...I was fine yesterday,” Token said.

“It’s your fault for eating all that candy for dinner yesterday,” I said, taking a bite of bacon. Oh man, this is good.

“I guess you’re right...but I didn’t think you can get fat this fast though,” Token said.

“....” Now that he mentioned it, he was skinny yesterday, but now he’s a lot larger. He couldn’t have gained all that weight in one night.

“Honey, I’m home,” we turned our heads to see Mr. Tweak, “oh, bacon! My favorite,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Hi dear, did you sell a lot of your coffee beans?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“Yep, as well as some wood! Lots of people just love my coffee beans just as much as they love me providing them with wood,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Um...where’s Clyde?” I asked.

“Who?” Mr. Tweak asked.

“Our friend, remember?”

“Oh right, the one who kept crying about the largest taco or something,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Yeah...him,” how come he didn’t remember Clyde?

“Well I dropped him off at the mechanic to check on your car, and it seems like your friend wanted to stay in town for a little while longer, so I let him. I gave him some money and drove back home without him. He said he’ll be back a bit late, so we shouldn’t wait for him,” Mr. Tweak said.

Token and I looked at each other, but said nothing. It was weird for Clyde to not tell us what he was doing, and how late is he exactly going to be? We just continued eating our breakfast and not question it.

We suddenly hear a thud from the living room, when we turned around, I was surprised to see Tweek. He looked extremely pale and seemed to be skinnier than usual.

“Hey, are you okay?” I stood up and tried to help him.

“I-I’m fine...just...really...hungry,” Tweek said, his eyes landed on the bacon and his mouth began to water.

“Well dear, why don’t you sit down and have some breakfast...unless...you want me to prepare you with something else, like that deer you caught?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

Tweek’s eyes widened and he looked away, “I...I would like the deer, mom,” Tweek said.

“Alright, honey...I’ll get you...oh...I forgot! Seems the deer you caught was no good, it went bad yesterday, so I had to throw it out.”

“You...you what?” Tweek’s eyes widened.

“Hey, it’s okay, Tweek. Things like this happen sometimes. Why don’t you just sit down and eat some of your mom’s bacon? That’ll fill you up,” Token said.

“I…I can’t...I...I…” Tweek was breathing heavily, but his eyes were glued on the bacon.

“You sure, son? Aside from sausages, bacon was also one of your favorites,” Mr. Tweak said, waving a strip in front of Tweek.

Was it me, or were Mr. and Mrs. Tweak almost...taunting Tweek with the bacon strip. I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable seeing this.

“Hey, you don’t have to eat the bacon if you don’t want to, Tweek, I’m sure you can just eat some-” Suddenly, Tweek grabbed the bacon from Mr. Tweak’s hands and began to devour the entire bacon. I was shocked at how he was eating the bacon, it was almost...animal like.

“So...hungry,” Tweek’s eyes were wild as he turned his head to the tray of bacon and practically started grabbing multiple strips in both hands, shoving as much bacon as he could into his mouth. He looked like a madman.

“Whoa...slow down there, Tweek, or else you’re gonna choke,” Token said, looking just as uncomfortable as I am.

Tweek suddenly stopped and looked at Token, he then looked at me. His eyes widened, and he looked almost...scared. Suddenly, Tweek covered his mouth and ran into the kitchen. We could hear him throwing up.

“Forgive my son, whenever he gets like this, he loses all table manners. It’s one of the reasons why I told him to stop that diet of his. It’s not helping him at all. I knew that diet of his would make him feel bad.”

“I thought you said that there weren’t any side effects,” I said.

“I did?” Mrs. Tweak said, “oh...I forgot. Forgetful me,” Mrs. Tweak giggled.

I looked at her, confused. How does someone easily forget about side effects of a diet, especially when her own son is on that diet? Something isn’t adding up here.

Tweek comes back inside the dining room, looking very pale. I couldn’t help but worry for him.

“Hey...are you okay?”

“I’ll be...I’ll be fine. Excuse me,” Tweek was practically whispering as he stumbled a bit on his feet. He walked past me and headed to the living room. I followed him and watched as he headed upstairs. I was really worried for him.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine, dear. No need to worry about him,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Are you sure? He seems really out of it,” I said, I couldn’t stop worrying for him.

“....My...you must really care for my son, Craig,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

I blushed, “w-well of course...I mean...he has been taking good care of us, along with you two, so I couldn’t help but worry for him. I mean...I’d also worry for you guys if you were suddenly sick,” I said.

Mrs. Tweak giggled, “no need to say all of that, I know you like my son, Craig, and to tell you the truth, I think my son likes you too,” Mrs. Tweak said.

I blushed harder, but said nothing. I just sat down and continued eating my breakfast.

“Is that true?” Token asked, staring at me. I can see the smug smile on his face.

“S-shut up. It’s not like that,” I said. I couldn’t help but feel a bit happy when Mrs. Tweak said that Tweek liked me, but at the same time...I also couldn’t stop worrying about Tweek.

I hope he was okay.

* * *

Later that evening, I was watching TV, but still bored out of my mind. I thought I’d go out into town with Token and meet up with Clyde. God knows I was tired of sitting here, even if I should let my leg heal.

“Alright Criag, I’ll be heading off,” Token suddenly said, Mr. Tweak was walking with him.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Well Mr. Tweak needed some help with chopping wood, so I offered to help. Besides, I really need to lose all of this weight anyways,” Token said.

“Are you sure it’s safe? It’s almost getting late,” I said.

“Don’t worry, Craig. I’ll be with Token and keep him safe. Besides, I need to get some wood for a company that hired me. I would have done it earlier, but I was busy taking your other friend to town,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Yeah Craig, we’ll be fine,” Token said.

“Okay...but maybe I should come along,” I said.

“No can do, Craig. With your bad leg, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Yeah dude, you should just relax. We’ll be back later,” Token said. Both he and Mr. Tweak then left the house.

I sighed, “I’m so fucking tired of resting,” I said.

I sat back on the couch, not really sure what to do now. I thought that maybe Jimmy might be well enough to hang out or something. I got up and headed upstairs to see if Jimmy was awake or not.

“Jimmy, you awake?” I lightly knocked on the door. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear him, but just like yesterday, I heard nothing. “Jimmy? Come on dude, you can’t possibly be sleeping still, you’ve been sleeping all day,” I said, knocking once more. I frowned when I still got no response, so I decided that I’ll just check on him, it wouldn’t hurt to just see if he’s awake or not.

As I was about to reach for the doorknob and enter his room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, seeing Mrs. Tweak, smiling at me while giving me this stern look.

“What are you doing, Craig? Your friend still needs to rest, he can’t be distrubed,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I-I’m sorry, I just..I thought I could check up on him, that’s all,” I said.

“I’m afraid you can’t do that, dear. Timmy needs to rest, and doesn’t want to see anyone right now.”

“It’s...Jimmy. How could you forget his name? Haven’t you been checking up on him?” I asked.

“Sorry, dear. I’m very terrible with names,” Mrs. Tweak said.

I wanted to say that she never had trouble with my name, and it’s not like Jimmy, Clyde, or Token were really hard names to remember.

“Now Craig,” Mrs. Tweak placed her hand on my shoulder, and used her other hand to grab my chin and tilt my head to look up at her, “I know you’re worried, dear, but you have to trust me. Jimmy needs to rest and there is absolutely no reason for you to see him right now,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

The way she said that almost sounded like a threat, and I wasn’t sure I like how she was touching me, it brought me back to that time I was showering the other day, even if it didn’t happen again, I still felt cautious about being touched, especially by her.

I pulled away from her touches and forced a smile on my face, even if I felt incredibly uncomfortable, “yes, I’m sorry. I’ll listen to you from now on,” I said.

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “good,” Mrs. Tweak suddenly placed her hand on my cheek, it was very cold, “you’re a good boy, Craig. A very good boy.”

“.....” I nodded, still smiling, but the uneasy feeling still hasn’t gone away.

Mrs. Tweak finally let me go and turned on her heels, she went back downstairs.

I sighed and stepped away from the door. I didn’t want to piss off Mrs. Tweak, especially since she’s been so nice to us for the past two days. Besides, if she said that Jimmy is okay, then he must be okay. She is a doctor..and...er...nurse.

I was about to leave, but stopped when I smelled something. I sniffed the air for a bit and followed the smell. It smelled awful, almost as if someone defecated themselves. I held my nose as the smell got stronger. I looked around until I realized I was in front of Clyde’s room.

“Ugh...for fuck sake, Clyde. Did he make a mess in his room?” God, this smell was so bad, it was much worse than the awful smell in his car. What the fuck did Clyde do? “Man...I hope Mrs. Tweak didn’t notice the smell. I can’t fucking believe Clyde would make a mess,” I groaned. Seriously, when I see him, I’m going to give him an earful.

I thought it would be a better idea to clean whatever mess Clyde had made in his room so I could spare Mrs. Tweek from this awful stench, but before I could open the door, I suddenly hear my phone ringing.

“Huh? I thought I don’t have a signal here?” I muttered. How the fuck am I getting a phone call? 

I reached for my phone and my eyes widened. It was Charlie. That bastard was finally going to call me. I can finally know why he broke up with me, that fucking jerk!

I decided to clean Clyde’s room later. I rushed towards my room and closed the door. Once I know no one will bother me, I answered the call as fast as I could.

“Charlie, thank fucking god you finally called,” I huffed. “You have any fucking idea how many messages I sent you?”

“I know all about the fucking messages, Craig, and I thought I told you that I don’t want to hear from you again. It’s over between us, remember?”

“I fucking know it’s over, and I know you’ve moved on pretty fast and probably fucking some other guy,” I said, annoyed.

“Jealous?”

I scoffed, “I’m not fucking jealous, Charlie. Look, I don’t give a damn about who you’re with, what you’re doing, or anything about you. Hell, I would be more than happy to finally leave you alone and move on if you just tell me,” I said.

“Isn’t it obvious, Craig?”

“No, it’s not! This whole sudden break up, it’s been killing me inside, Charlie! I just need to know one answer here! Even if it’s a lie, I just need to fucking know,” I felt my heart aching as I felt all the frustration I had finally leaking out. I’ll finally hear his fucking reason. “Just...why? Why did you break up with me? I need to know, Charlie.”

“You’re not going to like my reason, Craig,” Charlie said.

“I...at this fucking point...I don’t care what the reason is, I just need to know. Please...this is the least you can do for me, especially since you broke up with me for no reason, even when I’ve been good to you,” I said.

“Good to me? You? Are you fucking kidding me?”

I frowned, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Craig, you can’t possibly believe you’ve been thinking about me when we were still together,” Charlie said.

I was confused, “of course I was thinking about you, you jerk! I mean...I helped you with your homework, I’ve made sure to buy you groceries when you didn’t have the time, I would clean your car every other Saturday, I would pay your rent whenever you were behind, I even lend you money to buy stuff you said you needed! How does that make me not think about you, Charlie!?” I was practically shouting at this point.

“Because you weren’t doing that for me, Craig. You were doing it for yourself. To make yourself useful, to make yourself seem important to someone, to make yourself feel good.”

I froze, “w-what are you talking about? Are you saying I’m some sort of self-centered bastard?” I asked.

“No...I wouldn’t call you that, it’s more like you can’t do shit.”

My eyes widened, “w-what?”

“Think about it, Craig. You kept changing your major whenever you try something and end up quitting. You try to start a hobby, but end up giving it up after a week, you try to make others happy, only so you can hide the fact that you can’t do anything for yourself. You kept telling me how you try to find yourself, but have you really found yourself, Craig? Especially when you keep giving up in the middle?”

“.....” I felt my hands shaking, “I’m...I’m not like that...I know what I want to be, Charlie.”

“Oh? Then what do you want to be, Craig? An astronaut? A scientist? A chemist? A teacher? An astronomer? Didn’t you tell me you wanted to be all of those? That you wanted to work in the science field? To work with space, stars, and planets?” Charlie huffed, “do you know how fucking tired I was hearing you whine like a bitch about how something doesn’t go your way? How you can’t seem to just pick one fucking thing and go with it?”

“I-I’m trying...y-you have no idea what I’m going through, Charlie! I’m just...s-struggling...f-finding something...something I-”

“Something you want. I’ve heard it a million times, Craig, and I’m fucking sick of it. You’re useless, you’ll never do anything great for this world, you’ll never find yourself. You will never change.”

“....Why...why are you doing this to me? Can’t you see I’m trying?” I felt my legs shaking, “I’m trying...I really am trying...I’m just...I just don’t know what to do…”

“So what? I can’t hold you hand anymore, Craig. I’m not letting you drag me down to the hole you made. I’m done. Why don’t you drag someone else down with you. Me? I finally have the freedom I wanted, not having to listen to you complaining about your poor life, or having to spend my free time with you just so you’ll feel important for once. So do me a favor, Craig. Don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t even come near my apartment. Until you finally deal with your own fucking problem, I’m done. I’ve moved on...and so should you.”

“......” I felt my heart breaking as tears were falling from my eyes. “This...this isn’t what I thought...you’d say…”

“Well...this is what you wanted. You finally know the reason, so now you better keep your promise and leave me alone, Craig. We’re through. End of story. This is my final goodbye.” Charlie then hung up, not even giving me a chance to say something.

I stared at my phone, feeling my heart pounding and my grip tightening. I gritted my teeth as I glared at my phone.

“Fuck!” I shouted. I threw my phone against the wall, not caring if I broke it or not, I then kicked at the chair that was in here, threw the pillows around, and even grabbed the mirror and throw it to the floor. 

I know I shouldn’t be destroying the furniture here, especially since none of this belongs to me, but I was so angry, I needed to vent. Even though I knew this is what I wanted to know, this is what I wanted to hear, a part of me didn’t expect those words to come out of his mouth. I didn’t think he would be so blunt about it! I didn’t even think he’d go as far as to pointing out my problem and throwing it at my face!

“Fuck fuck fuck!” I shouted, kicked the wall. I sat down on the bed, taking off my hat and gripping my hair. Tears were falling from my eyes as my heart was pounding in my chest.

I suddenly hear a knock on my door, “Craig? Everything okay? I heard a lot of screaming,” I looked up and saw that it was Tweek. He seemed somewhat better compared to this morning, but he was still pale and looked skinnier than before. “Are you...crying? What happened?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I didn’t say, I just glared at my phone that was lying on the floor, it probably had a cracked screen now.

“....Oh,” Tweek said, probably putting together what happened. “Did you finally get the answer from your ex?”

I sniffled and looked down, gripping my hat in my hands. I felt embarrassed that I was crying in front of Tweek, especially since I was crying because of my fucking ex. I never like showing people how vulnerable I can be, and right now, I especially didn’t want Tweek seeing my vulnerable side.

“You probably think I’m a pussy for crying over something so small, huh?” I asked, feeling my heart aching.

“Of course I don’t. I would never,” Tweek said. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me, “it’s okay to cry, Craig. Everyone cries sometimes, and that doesn’t make them weak or anything,” Tweek said.

I looked down, clutching harder on my hat, “still...I shouldn’t be crying because of that jerk. I mean...I finally got my answer, and that’s all I wanted...a fucking answer...even though I didn’t think he’d say something that would hurt me on a personal level,” I said, looking down. “I know...I’ve been changing my mind a lot, and haven’t decided on what to do with my life, but is it really my fault that there are so many choices in front of me, and I just can’t pick the right one? I know I’m probably wasting a lot of time, and other people’s time, but...it’s hard, okay? I’m scared that if I pick the wrong choice for my life...I’ll end up being miserable, but I know if I don’t pick something...I’ll end up feeling useless...and a waste of time. Why is this so fucking hard?” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“....” Tweek doesn’t say anything, instead, he came over and hugged me. I blushed at the sudden hug, and wasn’t sure what Tweek was doing, but for some reason, I didn’t feel uncomfortable or anything, I actually stayed still and let Tweek hug me. “It’s okay if you’re not able to pick anything, Craig. It’s okay if you’re scared of picking the wrong choices in life, but you need to know that we all make wrong choices, and sometimes...we don’t always plan what to do with our lives. I know I never got a chance to make my own choices when I was young,” Tweek said.

“....What am I supposed to do, Tweek?” I asked, feeling tears in my eyes.

“You gotta try,” Tweek said. “Just like when you tried to shoot an arrow, you gotta let yourself try and see whether or not you like it. It may be scary, and might take awhile for you to fully decide if you like it or not, but at least you’ll know. At least you’ll know that you tried something and actually thought it through. Even if it’s not your final decision, at least you’re a step closer to finding yourself, Craig. So don’t give up and don’t let assholes like your ex tell you that you’re useless. You’re only useless if you let yourself be useless,” Tweek said.

“...What if I’m unable to find what I’m looking for?” I asked.

Tweek looked at me, his eyes seemed to glow as he stared at me. They really were beautiful, “you will. I know you will,” Tweek said. He smiled at me.

I wasn’t sure whether it was the mood of the situation, how close we were, or if I just didn’t want to be alone tonight, but I found myself grabbed Tweek’s shoulders and pulling him in a kiss. They were really soft.

Tweek suddenly pulled away and stared at me. He touched his lips and his cheeks started turning red. I realized what I had done and started to blush myself.

“I...I didn’t mean to take advantage of the situation, I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” I tried to come up with an excuse, I was so embarrassed.

Instead of replying or saying anything, Tweek suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt him pushing me slightly as his hands grabbed the side of my face. I blushed and ended up wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Tweek ended up pushing me down on the bed, kissing me, opened mouth. I blushed harder as I felt his tongue roaming around my mouth, and I felt my body getting warm. Tweek broke the kiss and instead started planting kisses down my neck, causing me to grip the back of his shirt.

“A-ah…” I moan as I felt Tweek’s hands on my sides before he eventually pulled my shirt off. Tweek started to kiss the side of my neck before he began to lick my neck and down my chest. 

I was probably blushing so much at this point, I couldn’t believe I was doing this, especially when I barely knew Tweek, and yet, I couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He was good looking, had beautiful eyes, was really nice, and honestly, even though he was kinda strange, I like that part of him.

“You smell so nice,” Tweek muttered.

I blushed, “w-well I did shower earlier, so that’s probably it,” I said.

“No...it’s your natural scent. I love it,” Tweek said, kissing my chest.

I smiled at that, and just held Tweek’s head closer to my body, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue on my skin. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head when Tweek was kissing me on the sensitive spot of my neck.

I suddenly heard Tweek’s breathing getting heavy, and I wasn’t sure if he was getting aroused or if he was getting really hot since I’m the only one without a shirt. I was surprised when Tweek pushed me down a bit harder, and his licking and kissing got a bit more intense.

I blushed, not really minding it, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted things to go too fast between us. “Um...Tweek, as much as I love t-this, I’m not s-sure if I’m ready to-”

My eyes widened when I felt teeth sinking down my flesh. At first, I thought Tweek was just going to nibble on my skin and give me a hickey or something, but when I felt his teeth biting hard, and felt a lot of pain in my neck, I had to push him off as I let out a sharp cry of pain as blood started pouring out of my neck.

“Y-you...you…” I was shaking as I realized that some of my skin was actually torn off. “What the fuck!?” I exclaimed, tears in my eyes. I was extremely shocked than angry, and I just stared at Tweek with fear in my eyes.

To my surprise, Tweek just stood there, his mouth blood, and his eyes blank. He stared at me, breathing heavily, and looked...hungry.

“T-Tweek?”

“Just...just…” I watched as Tweek licked his lips, cleaning my blood from his mouth, “just a bit...just one little bite. So hungry...so hungry,” Tweek was shaking as he suddenly reached out for me.

“W-w-what are you doing!? Get off!” I shouted as I tried to push Tweek away.

“Just...one bite! One bite! One little bite!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek! Tweek! Stop!” This doesn’t sound like Tweek at all, it’s almost as if he was being possessed. Not having much choice, I kicked Tweek in the stomach, pushing him away, but I cursed in pain when I used my injured leg. “Fuck! Tweek...what are you doing!?” I exclaimed, scared for my life.

Tweek hit his head on the ground after I kicked him, he blinked for a bit before looking normal again. He looked at me and turned pale.

“Oh my god, what happened!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“What do you think happened, you lunatic!” I shouted, I tried to stop the bleeding from my neck.

“W-what? What are you…” Tweek suddenly taste his lips, and his eyes widened. He touched his lips and saw my blood on his fingers. “Oh god...what have I done?”

“You fucking bit me, you psycho!” I shouted. I was now pissed. I thought I finally met someone who was genuine, but instead, I’m with some sort of sicko.

“Craig, I can explain, but first...let me help you with-”

“No! Get away from me!” I shouted.

“Craig, please, I can explain!”

“Explain what!? The fact that you bit into my neck and took a chunk of my skin off!?”

“I didn’t mean to, I just...I lost control of myself, and-”

“I heard enough! Get out!” I got up and started pushing Tweek out.

“Wait! Let me explain, just give me a minute!” Tweek turned and tried to stop me from pushing him.

“Let go! Get out! Now!” I was actually getting scared. I quickly pushed Tweek out of my room and locked the door.

“Craig! Let me in!” Tweek started banging on the door, trying to open it.

I leaned against the door, feeling my heart racing. He was insane! “If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll...I’ll call the police!” I shouted.

“Craig, you have to listen to me!” Tweek shouted, banging on the door, “you need to get out of here! You need to get out of this house and away from them, now!”

I froze, “w-what are you talking about!?”

“You need to leave before she…” I suddenly hear Tweek gasping, “mama...no...not him, please...not him...not him...please...just leave this one alone, he didn’t do anything.”

“Tweek, go to your room,” I hear Mrs. Tweak, though her voice sounded different. I suddenly felt the ground shaking and then a loud banging sound outside.

“...T-Tweek?” I turned around, wondering what happened.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and my eyes widened. The door is locked, it shouldn’t be turning! How…?

“Craig? Are you okay?” Mrs. Tweek opened the door, she smiled, but I couldn’t see her eyes since her bangs were covering them.

“M-Mrs. Tweak?” I was shaking.

“Oh sweetie, I thought I said you can call me Hellen,” Mrs. Tweak said, her voice sounded different, almost as if there was an echo behind it.

“A-are you okay? You seem...different,” I said.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Mrs. Tweek lifted her head, I flinched when I saw the huge smile on her face, and yet her eyes seemed dead. “Oh dear, did my son bite you? Let me help you with that.”

I took a step back, feeling my heart pounding. “N-no thank you, I can handle this m-myself, ma’am,” I said.

“Nonsense,” Mrs. Tweak said, placing her cold hands on my face, “I don’t mind taking care of you, Craig. After all,” I suddenly felt my drowsy. What was going on? “You’re my guest,” Mrs. Tweak whispered.

I found myself collapsing on the floor, unable to move. “W-what...did you…” I felt my eyes closing.

“Sweet dreams, Craig.” The last thing I saw before everything went dark was that terrifying smile.

* * *

I woke up with a slight pounding in my head. I felt sick in my stomach and wanted to throw up, but as I tried to move, I felt that my hands were tied up and bound to the bed. I opened my eyes, and realized that it was really dark in my room, and someone had actually tied me up.

“What the fuck? What’s going on?” I was shaking at this point. I pulled at my restraints, trying to free myself. I ended up using my teeth to actually untie the knot and set my hands free, I then grabbed my cane and phone, and started getting up. “These people are crazy, I gotta get the guys and we need to get out of here,” I muttered. I walked towards the door and listened carefully, making sure no one was out there. Once I found it safe, I opened the door and rushed towards Jimmy’s room. Inside, I looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. “Jimmy, we gotta go and call the police,” I whispered.

Silence. I rushed over to Jimmy’s bed.

“Jimmy, wake up, we need to-” When I pulled the blanket off of the bed, I froze when I saw that no one was the bed. “Jimmy?” I looked around, but didn’t detect anyone in here but me. Where could he have gone? I looked back at the bed, and using the light from my phone, my heart stopped when I saw so much blood on the bed sheets. “...What’s going on in this place?” I quickly got out of there and hoped to find Jimmy later.

I rushed towards Clyde’s room, not caring about the awful smell coming from it. I opened the door, ready to get Clyde.

“Clyde, we need to-” I gasped as I fell back, staring at the mutilated corpse on the bed. “C...Clyde?” I felt tears in my eyes. It was Clyde, his body was missing so many organs and flesh, there was nothing left but his bones, some tiny pieces of flesh, his intestines, and of course his head, which was still intact, which was how I managed to recognize it was Clyde. “Oh my god, Clyde...no…” I felt tears falling from my eyes. What have they done? They killed him, leaving him nothing but a head and bones. Oh god, the look on his face, he must have died in so much pain, and I didn’t notice. “Oh my god,” I felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, surprised to see a phone call from my mom, especially since my phone said that I had no signal. I didn’t care, I just answered, panicking.

“Mom! You have to help me! The guys and I are in this house in the forest somewhere in Kansas, and...Clyde is dead, I don’t know what happened to Jimmy and Token, and the people here are crazy! You have to help us, mom! Please!” I begged.

“Honey honey honey, calm down. Just relax.”

“Mom, please! You have to call the police! Everyone could be dead!” I said.

“Oh sweetie...isn’t that a good thing?”

I froze, “w-what are you saying? Clyde is dead!” I exclaimed.

“Well...I’d be dead if I was associated with a loser like you.”

My eyes widened and my stomach dropped. “Mom?”

“You have any idea how fucking sick I am knowing that I have such a pathetic piece of shit like you for a son? I knew I should have gotten that abortion when you came around.”

“Mom?” I was shaking, “why are you saying this?”

“God Craig, you’re such a fucking crybaby. Ever thought of trying to be a real man instead of pretending to be tough all the time?” I was surprised to hear Charlie.

“Charlie?”

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is when people know that I’m your sister? Ugh, I just wanna kill myself knowing that I’m blood related to you,” it was Tricia’s voice now.

“What’s going on? Who is this? No one would be saying this to me!”

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you supposed to be smart in this family? God, how did I get someone as pathetic as you for a son?”

“Stop it...whoever this is, you’re not my parents! Stop it!” I tried to hang up, but to my surprise, nothing happened.

“I wish I never had you,” the voice changed back to my mom’s voice.

“I hope you die along with the others, you deserve it for being such a fuck boy,” the voice changed to Tricia’s.

“No wonder I broke up with you, Craig. You will never amount to anything. You’re just a waste of space.”

“I’m ashamed to call you my son. I wish you’d just kill yourself already.”

My hands were trembling as I threw my phone across the room, but I could still hear the voice, they were all speaking at the same time, deafening my ears.

“Loer!”

“Shameful!”

“Just die already!”

“You mean nothing in this world.”

“Just die. Just die! Just die!”

“Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die!”

I was covering my ears as I tried not to listen, but the voices yelling and it felt like they were in my head.

“Please...stop...stop it,” I begged, trying not to throw up.

“Die. Die. Die. Die. Die!”

“Craig….” My eyes widened and I turned towards the door. It was Mrs. Tweak. “Craig...are you being bullied? My poor boy...why don’t you come out and I’ll comfort you. I’ll even make you something to eat. You can trust me, Craig..”

Knowing the voices had stopped, I ran out of Clyde’s room, and tried to find a place to hide. I looked around till I saw the cord that would lead to the attic. With not much choice, I grabbed the cord, pulled down the steps, and rushed up into the attic. I pulled up the steps, and stayed quiet.

“Craig...where’d you go? All I want to do is make you happy. Come out, Craig,” Mrs. Tweak said, her voice was different.

I crawled away from the entrance and tried to find somewhere to hide. As I was looking around, I saw a sheet by the window. I crawled towards it, hoping to just hide underneath.

I let out a gasp when I saw someone was underneath the sheet. “...T-Token?” There was an axe in Token’s back, and I nearly cried when I saw that his legs were missing. “Oh god, not you too, Token. What did they do to you?” I said, lifting up Token’s head.

Suddenly, Token began to cough and was spitting out blood. He was still alive. “Nnngg...C...Craig?” Token was breathing heavily as he looked up at me.

“You’re alive, thank god, you’re alive,” I was crying at this point. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to get you out of here, even if I have to carry you,” I said, I tried to lift him up in my arms, but Token just lightly pushed me on my chest.

“I’ll just slow you down, Craig…it’s too late for me,” Token said.

No no no no no, don’t say that. Look, I’m going to get us out of there, we’ll get help, and get these people arrested,” I said.

“No...no Craig...they aren’t normal...they aren’t human,” Token said, “they already got Clyde and Jimmy…they’ve been…they’ve been...eating us...and forcing us to eat each other,” Token said, tears in his eyes.

“W-what?”

“We’ve been eating Clyde and Jimmy this entire time, Craig,” Token was sniffling, “the sausages, bacon, all the food and meat...they’ve been feeding us Jimmy and Clyde,” Token was sobbing.

I felt sick, this entire time, the meat we’ve been eating, the food….they were feeding us our friends this entire time. They’ve been...eating people.

“Look, we gotta get out of here, Token. We’ll run to the nearby town, we’ll get help, and-”

“It’s a lie. They’ve been lying to us, Craig,” Token coughed, “there is no town, it’s just woods out there. I tried running to the town we were in before, but it was gone...as if it never existed. That was when Mr. Tweak caught me, and brought me back here, letting me bleed to death,” Token said. “You need to run to the road and hope someone driving by will come. You have to go,” Token said.

“I’m not leaving without you, Token,” I cried.

“It’s too late. They’ve already eaten my legs, and I’m not going to make it. You gotta leave before they get you, Craig. You gotta go, you gotta go,” Token cried.

“Token...please,” I held his hand.

“You gotta go...you gotta go…” Token’s head began drooping, “you gotta….go….” Token went still as his head dropped.

“Token? Token!? No…no…” Those sick bastards, they’ve been lying to us this entire time. They didn’t want to help us, they were planning to eat us!

“Craig, are you up here, son? Come out, why don’t we talk?” I hear Mr. Tweak, and saw the door opening. I gasped and quickly hid. I hid behind behind a few boxes, covered my nose and mouth, and waited patiently, hoping that Mr. Tweak will leave or I can sneak my way around him.

The door opened, and I see Mr. Tweak, but he looked different. His teeth were sharp, he was crawling on all fours, making him look animal like, and he seemed to be taller than normal.

“Craig...are you in here?” Mr. Tweak asked, sniffing around like an animal. “Oh I love hide and seek, Craig, but maybe you should come out, my wife is making something yummy.”

I stayed quiet, hoping an opportunity for me to escape will come soon.

“Oh...almost forgot about you, friend,” I watched as Mr. Tweak suddenly picked up Token, smirking. “Hm...eating those legs of your was so delicious...I’m sure Hellen wouldn’t mind me having a little bite,” I saw Mr. Tweak’s jaw unhinging and he started to devour Token’s face.

I wanted to scream at the sight, but I kept my mouth covered, and looked away, feeling tears in my eyes.

While Mr. Tweak was eating Token’s body, tossing and throwing his body around, the axe must have gotten loose and it came out, flying a few feet away from me. I stared at the axe, then back at Mr. Tweak. As much as I didn’t want to kill anyone right now, I had no choice. I quietly grabbed the axe while Mr. Tweak was distracted, but as I was about to hold the axe with one hand, I didn’t realize how heavy it was. The axe dropped on the floor, making a sound, I quickly pulled the axe in and hid.

“....I know you're here, Craig,” Mr. Tweak said, his voice sounding demonic, “no need to be afraid of me, son. We’re friends, aren’t we? I’ve seen how much you enjoyed eating your friend, Jimmy. Wasn’t he delicious?”

My grip on the axe tightened as I slowly started crawling, making sure Mr. Tweak couldn’t see me.

“I know you think we’re monsters, Craig, but in the end, isn’t it just meat? Humans kill and eat animals all the time, so what if we’re eating people?” Mr. Tweak was coming close to where I was hiding. “In the end...it’s all about survival, Craig, and well...my wife and I...our family...we can’t eat normal food like other people, Craig...it’s not our thing. In order to survive...we sometimes have to lure people to our woods...just so we have enough to eat. We try eating animals like deer, rabbits, and squirrels, but it’s never filling...not like eating a nice home-cooked meal of human meat,” Mr. Tweak said. “Of course...there is my son...he used to be like us, really...loved tearing into a human’s flesh and ripping their hearts out, but then when puberty hit, things changed...he actually fell for a human boy once...he was devastated when we served him the boy’s heart. Forced himself to stop eating people all together, not wanting to be part of our tradition...but in the end...he can’t get rid of what he is. You’ve seen it...how hungry he can be.” Mr. Tweak then jumped around the boxes I was hiding behind, “gotcha!” Mr. Tweak exclaimed, “...huh? Where’d you-”

“Ah!” I screamed as I snuck behind him and used the axe to hit his head.

Mr. Tweak let out a horrific scream, scattering around like an insect. I let go of the axe and watched in horror as blood started pouring out of Mr. Tweak’s head, Mr. Tweak then fell to the ground, still screaming, but soon went silent as he lay on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood.

I stared in horror, seeing that Mr. Tweak was dead. As I got closer, I could see that Mr. Tweak didn’t even look human anymore, I don’t even think he was human to begin with.

Whatever was happening here, I needed to get out of this house, now.

I grabbed the axe from Mr. Tweak’s head, and quickly got out of the attic. I looked around, making sure no one was around. Once I saw the coast was clear, I rushed down the stairs, ignoring the pain in my leg. I ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

“Come on...come on…” I banged on the door, trying to pry it open, but no matter how many times I turned the locks, it wouldn’t open. It’s as if something was keeping it closed.

The lights in the dining room suddenly lit up, I turned around and felt my heart quickening. With not much choice, I grabbed the axe and carefully walked towards the dining room, ready to attack anyone that gets in my way.

Once I was inside, I saw Tweek. He turned around to look at me, but I held up the axe.

“Don’t you fucking move, you piece of shit,” I said.

“Craig...I’m not going to hurt you,” Tweek said, raising his hands.

“Oh yeah? Like you didn’t plan on hurting my friends?” I glared at him, “you and your family are sick! You’ve feeding and eating us! You’ve been lying to us!”

“I haven’t been...entirely lying to you, Craig,” Tweek said.

“You were still lying!” I shouted.

“....Okay...look...I know I should have told you the truth, but I had no choice. My mom was forcing me to keep my mouth shut, and with how strong her powers were, she could literally keep my mouth closed,” Tweek said.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Didn’t you notice how things suddenly happen or appear? The phone, the TV, how you suddenly got a signal? The car? The town? Everything...my mom and dad made all of those things to make sure you guys feel comfortable enough to stay here and to trust us. She made it all,” Tweek said. “She even...did what she did in the shower that day. I tried to stop her, I did...but...she wouldn’t listen to me.”

“....” I suddenly remembered the old man from the gas station, how he mentioned a witch in the forest. “....You’re...a witch,” I said.

“...I am…we all are...but...I don’t want to hurt you...I don’t want to hurt anyone...not anymore,” Tweek said. “I tried to change, I even started eating animal meat instead of people, but it gets hard for me, I sometimes can’t stop craving the smell and taste of human flesh,” Tweek said.

“Is that why you bit me? You tried to eat me?!”

“I didn’t mean to, Craig. I like you, I like you a lot, and I never wanted to hurt you. I was planning on getting you out of here, but I didn’t think mom was going to do the ritual so soon,” Tweek said.

“Ritual? What ritual?” I asked.

Before Tweek could say anything, his eyes widened. “Mama! No!” Tweek shouted.

I gasped and turned around, only to see this horrific spider like creature that looked like Mrs. Tweak, but she had fangs sticking out of her mouth, six eyes, and six arms.

“Playtime is over, dear,” Mrs. Tweak smiled, she lunged at me, I dropped the axe by accident, and Mrs. Tweak began to drag my body with her.

“Mama! Please! Not him!” Tweek exclaimed.

Tweek reached out to grab my hand, but Mrs. Tweak pushed Tweek, causing him to fly across the room, and hitting the wall.

“Tweek!” I shouted.

“Come now, dear. We have something special planned for you,” Mrs. Tweak said. She pulled at me leg, causing me to drop to the ground, hitting my head.

I went unconscious as I felt Mrs. Tweak dragging my body with her.

* * *

I was crying, I was crying that the kite I had made got caught in a tree, and when I tried to pull it out of the tree, the kite broke, ripping the paper, sticks, and string. I worked so hard on the kite, and it was only in the sky for five seconds. All that work, wasted.

_ “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can make another one.” _

_ “I don’t want to make another one...I tried really hard on this one! I found the right color, I glued it together, and I did all the work! But it’s now broken...and the next kite I make will be broken too.” _

_ “Craig, how do you know that?” _

_ “Everything I make always breaks. I can never finish a lego set, I can’t tie my shoe properly, the bell on my bike is broken, and I’m really bad at math. I can’t do anything right.” _

_ “Craig, don’t say that. Not everyone is good at something, but you gotta keep trying if you want them to work how you want it to work.” _

_ “But what if never works?” _

_ “It will…you just gotta try. You’re a smart kid, Craig, I’m sure you can do anything you put your heart into. You just gotta try.” _

Mom smiled at me, and I felt all the anger and sadness leaving my body. I hugged my mom and nodded.

_ “Wanna try making a new kite? We can get your father to help too.” _

_ “...Okay.” _

As we were walking, everything was bright, but at that moment, I felt calm and content with everything, even when I fail at something, my mom’s words helped reassure me.

“....Mom...mom…mom!” I opened my eyes, and realized I was dreaming. I looked around, and saw that I was in the living room, but there were candles surrounding us. My hands were tied, the furniture had moved and changed, and the walls were covered in blood and human skin.

“Glad that you’re finally awake, Craig. Had a nice dream?” I looked in front of me, and saw Mrs. Tweak, she was dressed in strange clothes, they looked to be made of wood, leaves, and string. Her entire body was covered in mud, and her face was covered in blood. “We can now start the ritual, dear.”

“Let me go! I promise...if you let me go, I won’t tell anyone about this!” I begged.

“Oh dear, we can’t let you go. You’re too important to us,” Mrs. Tweak said. “The reason we kept you alive for this long is because we don’t plan on eating you, dear.”

“If you’re not going to eat me, then what do you want with me!?” I exclaimed.

“To make you one of us,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“....What?”

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “you see...every year...my family would be blessed with the opportunity to grow our family. So whenever we see a human that is more special, we would always see if they have something within them that can be beneficial to us, that they are one of us. You...and your...problem on what you want to do with your life? Well...that can be solved...only if...you be one of us,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“You’re crazy! I don’t want to be part of anything! I just want to go home!”

“But why? You have nothing left. Your friends are gone, your family don’t want to be bothered by you anymore, and even the person you gave your heart to ended up leaving you for another, even mentioning all the flaws you have,” Mrs. Tweak said.

My eyes widened. “Did...did Tweek tell you this?”

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “the walls have ears, dear. I hear...and see everything,” Mrs. Tweak said. “My son...he has a good heart...a bit too good. I miss the days when he was more like us, eating flesh without any complaints, but of course...he had to fall for a human when he turned sixteen,” Mrs. Tweak sighed.

Tweek suddenly showed up, he was dressed similarly to Mrs. Tweak, minus the blood on his face.

“Tweek…”

“I’m sorry, Craig. I’m so sorry,” Tweek said, looking down.

“At first, I thought it was a phase, I even tried to change Tweek’s mind, but he was so hung up on this one human, so...I thought I could do the one thing that would make us all happy. I tried to make him one of us,” Mrs. Tweak said, “unfortunately...the spell only works on poor souls like you, nothing left in the world for them, no one to come back to, all alone in this cruel world,” Mrs. Tweak said. That boy...the moment I started the ritual...his head exploded. Such a waste of good meat. I love it when they’re young, the meat always tastes so fresh.”

Tweek looked down, gripping the bowl he was holding tightly.

“Poor Tweek,” Mrs. Tweak looked at her son, “he fell in love for the first time...but in the end...it wasn’t meant to be. He should have eaten him like I told him to, but he had to learn the hard way.”

“Then...how do you know this ritual of yours will work for me and not make my head explode?”

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “I can sense it,” Mrs. Tweak said.

I frowned, “does this mean you’ve done this to other people before?”

“We’ve tried, many many times, but no matter how close they were to being perfect, they still had someone or something to go back to. Even those that were willing to become one of us, they still didn’t make the cut, but you...you’re perfect, we would love to have you part of our family, and seeing how close you are to my son, you and him can get married and we can all be one big happy family together. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, you wouldn’t have to deal with those who doubt you, you’d be happy.”

“No I wouldn’t. I would be forced to eat innocent people, and I’m not going to do that! I’m not going to be like you!” I shouted.

Mrs. Tweak’s smile dropped, “dear…you never had a choice,” Mrs. Tweak then smiled again, “Richard, bring in the beans,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Coming dear,” I was surprised to see Mr. Tweak, still alive, but had a huge cut on the top of his head, probably from the axe. “Hey there, Craig. Glad that we finally found you for the ritual. Oh, and don’t worry about the axe thing, I forgive you, after all, family forgives each other.”

“I don’t want to be part of your family! I’ll never be a part of your family!” I shouted.

“Oh, don’t be difficult, Craig,” Mrs. Tweak said. “Now honey the beans?”

“Here they are,” Mr. Tweak said, handing her a bunch of coffee beans.

“C-coffee beans?”

“Oh yes, it’s part of the ritual. We weren’t lying about everything, Craig. We do grow our own coffee beans, but these...are more special. These...they have a bit of magic to them. Whenever we drink them, our powers grow strong, but of course...eating humans is much more effective, but coffee just tastes so good,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“Uh huh, and once you’re one of us, you can help me grow our beans. With that good swinging arm of yours, we’ll be able to clear away enough trees to grow our garden,” Mr. Tweak said.

Mrs. Tweak began to grind the beans up, while chanting something under her breath, her eyes went white, and I could hear many voices in the room, whispering the same thing. Mr. Tweak began to hum, closing his eyes and putting his hands together, as if he were praying.

“Tweek...the blood,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Yes...mother,” Tweek said, stepping forward.

“Please...Tweek...you don’t have to do this. You’re different from them. Please...you have to help me,” I begged, tears in my eyes.

Tweek’s looked conflicted, but he turned his head away from me, “I’m sorry...but I can’t...she’s too powerful,” Tweek said.

“That’s right, dear, and you would be as powerful as me if you have stopped being so rebellious. You’re an adult now, Tweek, isn’t it time you stop this childish behavior of yours?”

Tweek doesn’t say anything, he just handed her the bowl that was filled with blood. Whose blood? I’m not sure. I watched as Mrs. Tweak mixed the coffee beans and blood together, putting them into a cup. She lifted the cup, then looked at me.

“It’s ready. With one sip of this, you’ll be one of us,” Mrs. Tweak said.

I began to cry, “please...please...don’t do this,” I begged.

“Oh dear, don’t cry. We will be a happy family. You’ll have powers you’ve never dreamed of, you’ll be one of us. You’ll finally feel important. Of course, the next humans we eat, we better stick to one story, trying to make up so many new stories is so tiring, we only did that to please our guests, but remembering everything is just giving me a headache. Since you’re smart, I’m sure you’ll come up with a great backstory for us, dear,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I’m not doing any of that! Just let me go!” I shouted.

“He’s still fighting, dear,” Mr. Tweak said, his eyes were still closed.

“Hm...guess we’ll be forcing you to drink this,” Mrs. Tweak said. Mrs. Tweak suddenly grabbed my face, forcing my lips to be open. “Bottoms up,” Mrs. Tweak said, “it might taste a bit bitter.”

“No…” I tried to pull away, but she had a strong grip on me. Even spouting out two more hands to hold me still as she was about to pour the drink into my mouth.

“W-wait! Stop!” Tweek shouted, getting in the way.”

“Tweek...do you need to be punished again? You know this ritual happens once a year, so you getting in the way is not ideal,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I just...can I please...kiss him one last time?”

“Dear, you can kiss him as many times as you want after he has become one of us,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I know...but...I just...I want to taste his human flesh one last time...it tasted so good. I won’t eat him, I just...want a taste,” Tweek said.

“....Very well, but do anything to make me angry, and I’ll break all your bones in your body, dear,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“....Yes...mama,” Tweek then turned towards me, sitting down in front of me, and staring into my eyes. “I’m so sorry, Craig. I wish things were different. If we had met in a different life, I’m sure none of this would be happening, and we would be happy together...just...us being normal...being happy…” Tweek looked down.

“But I won’t be happy, Tweek...not when I’m forced to hurt innocent people,” I said.

“....It’ll...it’ll take some time to adjust, Craig...but...you’ll get used to it. We’ll still be together...won’t that be great? You won’t feel alone...and you won’t have to worry about what you want to be anymore,” Tweek smiled.

“...But you said I should at least try...and I wanted to try…” I looked down, “even if I’m with you….I wouldn’t be happy. This isn’t happiness...or love. This isn’t even a real family.” I closed my eyes, tears in my eyes.

“Craig…”

“Just do what you need to do. After all...I’m only good at quitting anyways...might as well quit here…” I sniffled.

“.....” Tweek grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I stared into his green eyes, that still looked beautiful, but I felt nothing as I stared into them. “....I love you, Craig…” Tweek leaned forward, pressing his lips against my mouth. I didn’t respond, I just sat there, closing my eyes, tears in my eyes. Tweek the pulled away, his lips a few inches away from mine. I then hear him whisper, “but you can’t be mine.” Tweek suddenly grabbed my hands and untied the rope around them. He then grabbed the cup from his mother’s hand and tossed it, Mrs. Tweak managed to avoid the drink, but Mr. Tweak wasn’t so lucky.

“Gah!” Mr. Tweak screamed as his face began to melt, before I knew it, we all watched as Mr. Tweak’s head exploded, his blood getting everywhere.

“Tweek! What have you done!” Mrs. Tweak screeched, looking at her son angrily. Mrs. Tweak then lunged at her son, trying to choke him. “You brat! You’ve ruined the ritual!” Mrs. Tweak screeched.

“Craig! The candles! Burn her! Burn the house down!” Tweek exclaimed.

I quickly stood up and grabbed a table that had a bunch of candles on them.

“No!” Mrs. Tweek screamed, trying to stop me.

I tipped the table over, letting the candles fall and the flames from them spreading everywhere.

Tweek then grabbed a nearby candle and slammed it into his mother’s face. Mrs. Tweek screamed in pain as her hair caught on fire, she backed away, screaming in agony.

“We gotta go! Now!” Tweek shouted.

The fire had already spread, the living room was now set on fire, and with the other candles on the ground, it was spreading much faster than I thought.

“Let’s go, we need to get out of here before-”

“You brat!” Mrs. Tweak screamed as she grabbed her son’s leg.

“Gah!”

“Tweek!” I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from her, but Mrs. Tweek kept a strong grip on his leg.

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me!” Mrs. Tweek screamed, her face melting.

“Tweek! Hold on!” I screamed, “kick her! Kick her in the face!” I shouted.

Tweek kicked her in the face, but Mrs. Tweak wasn’t letting him go. She grabbed the back of Tweek’s shirt, pulling him by the collar.

“I will bring you both to hell!” Mrs. Tweak screamed.

Tweek looked around till he saw the ceiling beams. Tweek then raised his hands and started gesturing, as if trying to tell the beams to come forward.

“What are you doing?”

“Step back, now!” Tweek pushed me away, and before I knew it, the ceiling beam fell onto both Mrs. Tweak and Tweek.

Mrs. Tweak screamed in agony as part of the ceiling crushed her, flames surrounding her body. She let go of Tweek, but Tweek was trapped underneath.

“Tweek! Hold on! I’ll save you!”

“No...there isn’t much time! You need to get out of this house and leave!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m not leaving without you!” I shouted.

“It’s too late for me, Craig,” Tweek said, tears in his eyes, “I’ve done so much harm...it’s time that I pay for what I’ve done. Consider this my redemption,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Don’t say that, please! I’m not leaving without you!” I cried.

Tweek smiled, “I’ll miss you, Craig...but it’s time for you to go back to your world,” Tweek said. He raised his arm, and the front door suddenly opened. “Goodbye, Craig.”

I suddenly felt a force pushing me out of the door and outside. I tried to stop, but I couldn’t. Once I was outside, I saw the door closing, and the fire now spread everywhere in the house, making it impossible for me to run back inside.

“Tweek!” I cried out, tears in my eyes.

I fell to my knees as I saw the house burning down. I felt my head getting dizzy, and I was having a hard time opening my eyes. I suddenly collapsed on the ground, my vision darkening.

“Tweek…” I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was the house.

* * *

I hear sirens in the distance, and felt a pair of hands on my body. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but my entire body felt like it was hit by a truck. Before I knew it, someone opened my right eye and flashed a light into it. I turned away, cursing at how bright it was.

“He’s awake!” I hear someone shout out. “Hey kid, are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Do you remember anything?”

“Ugh...wait..wait...hold on...what’s...what’s going on?” I asked, opening my eyes. I realized that there were paramedics, police, and a few people around. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Seemed you got into a crash, kid. You’re lucky someone saw you and called, otherwise I don’t think you’d have survived out here all alone,” the paramedic guy said.

“Crash? I was in a crash?” I lifted my head and realized I was back near the roads. The car was there, crashed into a tree, glass was shattered everywhere, and the car was severely damaged. “It was all...a dream?” I muttered.

“Look, we’re gonna take you to the hospital right now, kid. Can you walk?”

I shook my head, “my leg...it’s broken.”

“Alright, we’re gonna carry you, just hold on,” the paramedic guy said. He signaled for another paramedic, and both carried me onto a gurney and started carrying me into the vehicle.

“Wait...what about the others? What about my friends?” I asked.

The two looked at me before looking at each other.

“I’m sorry...they didn’t make it,” the paramedic guy said.

“W-what?”

“Seems they were badly hurt from the crash. They even looked like they were eaten by a few wild animals,” the paramedic said.

“You’re lucky someone called us, otherwise, you’d be eaten alive too,” the other paramedic said.

“Don’t say that, and just carry him inside.”

I stared at the two, feeling my heart dropped. They were dead...they were...dead.

“It’s going to be okay, sir. We’ll take you to a hospital and have you checked. Do you have anyone you can call?”

“....” I looked down, but I knew who I needed to call. “My parents. I can call them.”

“Alright, just give me the number and we’ll call them right away,” the paramedic said.

“Actually...can I call them, please?” I asked.

“.....” The paramedic guy looked at the other paramedic, the other guy just shrugged. “...Alright, you have a phone with you?”

I checked my body and felt my phone in my pocket. I took it out, but saw that the screen was severely cracked, and it wouldn’t turn on.

“Right. Here, you can use my phone.”

“Thanks,” I said.

They took me inside the van and stepped out, probably to check on the bodies. I was alone, and just stared at the phone the paramedic gave me. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to call them, I wasn’t even sure what to say. I knew they were the only ones I could call, but a part of me felt so scared.

“.....” I closed my eyes before reopening them. I looked at the phone and started calling my mom’s number. I put the phone close to my ear and waited for someone to answer.

“....Hello?”

I felt my heart stop, and I feel tears in my eyes. I took a few deep breaths before I responded. “Hey...mom. It’s me…Craig.”

“...Craig? Is that you? Is that really you?” I can hear my mom was about to cry. “Honey! It’s so good to hear from you again! How are things? Are you doing okay?”

I started to cry, “mom….”

“Honey? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?”

“I was...I was in an accident, mom…everyone...everyone is dead,” I began to break down. I started telling her everything, but I did leave out a few things, I wasn’t sure if she’ll believe me, hell...I wasn’t sure if what happened was real or not.

Suddenly, I saw something out in the distance. I squinted my eyes and saw a person deep in the forest. They had blonde hair, wearing a green shirt, and dark blue jeans. To my surprise, I could see their eyes, they were green and appeared to be...glowing.

The person stood there, unnoticed by anyone else but me. They waved their hand before walking away.

My eyes widened and I reached out, but hissed in pain, forcing me to lay back down. I just laid there, watching the person leave.

My heart ached as he left, but I couldn’t go after him. I just kept crying harder and harder, listening to my mom’s voice.

“It’s going to be okay, baby. Your father and I will come over as soon as possible, okay? We’ll be there for you.”

“Mom...I’m so sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have said what I said to you! I’m so sorry,” I cried.

“Honey, you don’t have to apologize, we know you’re sorry, and we’re sorry for not being easy on you and listening to your problem. We love you, honey, okay? We’ll always be there for you. We’re your family,” mom said.

I cried harder as I listened to my mom’s voice. It finally felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I can finally relax.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the door. I was carrying a box full of Charlie’s stuff he left at my apartment, and I finally had some time to bring his stuff back to him.

I got a message from my mom, telling me to be sure to take my medicine, and that she couldn’t wait to see me for dinner later tonight. I smiled and sent a quick reply before putting my phone away. I turned back towards the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and I see Charlie, he looked surprised to see me. “...Craig...hey...what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to return your stuff,” I said.

“How did you find out where I live now? I moved out of my old apartment months ago,” Charlie said.

“I know, but luckily, one of your old buddies managed to tell me your new address. Thank Bucky for that.”

“Damn it Bucky,” Charlie huffed.

“Look, I don’t want to start a fight or anything, I just want to give this stuff back to you, and get going. I have to meet up with my parents for dinner soon,” I said, shifting the box a bit since my leg was starting to hurt from standing for so long.

“Your leg, what happened to it?”

“I was in an accident three weeks ago. Doctors said that my leg will be healed by next week, but I shouldn’t put too much force on it,” I said.

“Jesus…um...look, why don’t you come inside and take a break. It must have been difficult coming all the way here when you have a bad leg, especially since you don’t have a car and-”

“It’s fine, someone gave me a lift, I didn’t actually walk all the way here. You don’t have to invite me in, Charlie,” I said.

“I insist. Please.”

“....Alright,” I said, “but...won’t your boyfriend be mad that you invited your ex to your home?”

“We...broke up,” Charlie said.

I sat down at the table, he sat down across from me. “I’m surprised. You two seemed happy together,” I said.

“We were...we were...until...he started telling me to work harder, get a better job, told me how lazy I was, and even refused to help me pay my rent when I was struggling with a bit of money,” Charlie said.

“Wow...I can’t believe you’re pulling that shit with him now. No wonder he broke up with you. If I were smarter before, I would have been the one to dump your ass first,” I said.

“Look...Craig...I’m sorry for what I said...on the phone. I know I should have been more...understanding and patient with you. I get it, it’s not easy finding what you want in life, and after this break up...I realized that...I missed you. I missed us,” Charlie said.

“.....You don’t mean that,” I said.

“I do! Look, I know I haven’t been there for you, and I know I’ve made you feel upset many times, but I’ve changed. I’ll do better, I won’t even ask you for money all the time, you can even buy me much cheaper groceries if you like, I don’t mind,” Charlie said. “But still...we were meant for each other, Craig. You and me...we were always there for each other, taking care of each other. So how about it? Let’s get back together, you can help me with groceries and rent, and I can be your moral support, help you until you find whatever it is you’re into. What do you say? Wanna give us another chance?”

I looked at Charlie before I let out a sigh, I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, “Charlie...I’m not taking you back. I just came here to drop off your stuff since I don’t need it once I move back in with my parents,” I said.

“You’re moving back with your parents?”

“Yeah...this whole...experience with that accident made me realize something, that it’s okay to take things slow, that it’s fine if I haven’t picked something yet, and that I need to just relax, but still continue to try things until I know what exactly I’m good at and what I want to do with my life. Right now...I’m happy...I’m happy with my family, I’m happy with my life, and I’m happy to no longer be with you. You were a great guy to me once, Charlie, but now...I see you as nothing but a douchebag who can’t seem to stop swindling people’s money,” I said.

“B-but Craig-”

“No buts, I’m tired of hearing your excuses Charlie, and I’m tired of letting you drag me down the hole you put yourself in. I’m finally moving on, and you should to,” I said.

“...Using my own words against myself...okay...I deserved that one,” Charlie sighed.

I looked at him before my eyes darkened. “Those words you said to me...they hurt a lot, Charlie...you knew what I was going through, and wasn’t willing to listen. Even when I just wanted a simple answer from you, you just went ahead and said some hurtful things, Charlie.”

“Craig...I’m so sorry. Please...I’ll change! I’ll try harder like you are, I’ll stop asking for money, I’ll be a good and faithful boyfriend! Please.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” I sighed, “besides...I can’t really date you since...I’m already with someone.”

Charlie looked surprised, “with someone? That fast?”

I looked at him, smiling. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands. “I actually met him before. I honestly didn’t care much for his family, and honestly, he had a few problems himself, but...when I saw him again after I was taken to the hospital, getting my head checked and everything, we started talking. I realized...he was a lot better than you, knew how to treat people right, was patient with me, and doesn’t take crap from assholes like you,” I said.

Charlie suddenly flinched when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. I looked behind him, and smiled.

“Hey honey, what took you so long?” I said.

Charlie turned around, his eyes widened, and he started shaking.

“Charlie, meet my new boyfriend, his name is Tweek. Tweek, this is Charlie, my ex. The one I told you about.”

“B-boyfriend?” Charlie squeaked, staring at Tweek’s face.

My eyes darkened, “you really shouldn't have invited me in, Charlie. You would have lived longer,” I said, “go ahead, but remember, this is the only time, you go back on your diet after this.

Tweek smiled. He turned back to Charlie, and unhinging his jaw, he lunged at Charlie. Charlie let out a blood curdling scream as Tweek tore into him, ripping his flesh and getting blood everywhere. Some of the blood splattered onto my face.

Eventually, the screaming died down and Tweek finished his last human meal. Tweek then tossed the remains onto the floor before turning towards me. His face went back to normal, and he sat down across from me.

“....Sorry...I got...carried away.”

“It’s fine,” I said.

Tweek smiled before placing his hand over my hand. I looked at his hand before looking at him. I leaned forward a bit and wiped the blood from his lips. I sat back down, Tweek looking happy as he squeezed my hand, gently kissing the top of it. I just looked at him, my heart skipping a beat.

I smiled.

** _The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wrote a new one shot. Originally, I was planning on having this done by Halloween, but unfortunately, I got some bad news about my aunt's dog, who sadly passed away on October 31st, and...I've been really emotional about it since I cared a lot about my aunt's dog, even if he wasn't mine, he was my little buddy. So...because of the sudden death...I couldn't bring myself to finish this story, I didn't even planned on finishing it for awhile since I'm still currently emotional about the situation, but I felt like I needed to distract myself from everything for a little bit, so I ended up coming back to this fic and just finishing it.
> 
> I'm still too emotional to work on anything else right now, even on my comic, so...it might be awhile till I write something new or update the main stories, I will try, but I might be slow since I'm not sure if I'm okay enough to work on anything. Sorry about that.
> 
> But um...please don't try to go out of your way to make feel better about this situation, as much as I would appreciate it, I just need some time to myself and just...let this feeling sink in for a bit. I just need some time to heal from this moment, and that's why I might not work as fast as I would like to on some of my stuff, I don't want to go on a break from it since I still want to do the stuff I love doing, but right now, I just need to take things slow, so...I might not post that often, or end up working on things that are not on schedule for awhile. Hope you understand.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic, and even though something happened in my personal life, I'm glad I was able to finish this story and share it with you guys. Thank you, give your pets lots of love, and hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
